Beautiful Monster
by jade254
Summary: Set three days after the great thaw. Elsa has chosen to accompany Hans back to the Southern Isles in order to see justice done. During the journey a fire breaks out on board their ship and after Elsa is injured they are forced overboard and end up stranded alone together on a deserted Island. How are these sworn enemies going to survive together until rescue. HansXElsa (HELSA)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I have decided to write another HELSA fic. Anyone uncomfortable with this pairing please do not read!**

**This begins 3 days after the great thaw and we will have Elsa accompanying Hans back to the southern Isles. After a fire breaks out on the ship on which they are traveling Hans and Elsa are going to end up alone together on a deserted island. **

**I'm hoping to create a lot of sexual tension during their love/hate relationship.**

**I will only continue if people are interested.**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

Hans let out a shaky breath as he curled up in the corner of the dungeon cell. Only three days previous, the kingdom of Arendelle had almost been his for the taking. He could have been King, with a crown and a throne. He had been so close. He had almost... just almost ruled the day, except, he had made one huge mistake.

He had underestimated one naïve little Princess.

His ingenious plot to overthrow the Queen and her precious kingdom had been thwarted by something unexpected, something he could never have foreseen. The true act of sisterly love.

_Who could have known?_

Now he would be lucky if he would ever see the light of day again. He had already heard of Queen Elsa's plan to send him back to the Southern Isles. Back to his Father and to his twelve older brothers. He would rather suffer the wrath of the Snow Queen ten times over, then to deal with his family's resentful indignation back home.

* * *

Elsa wasn't sure why she had chosen to visit the traitor. She hated him with a passion. But then after what he did to her sister, and to herself, it was to be expected. Maybe she just needed answers. Maybe she just needed to know why. I mean why Arendelle? why Anna? why her?

_What did I do to deserve this?_

The guard stationed outside Hans' cell bowed in her presence. "Your Majesty."

"I'm here to see the prisoner," Elsa informed him, keeping herself semi-composed.

The guard nodded, before unlocking the heavy iron door with his set of keys. "Would you like me to accompany you inside, Your Majesty?"

Elsa motioned for him to stay outside. "If you don't mind, I wish to speak to Prince Hans alone."

The guard stepped away from the door. "Of course, Your Majesty. If you need me, then I'll be right out here."

Elsa slipped quietly inside. The memory of her own imprisonment just days earlier, suddenly so fresh in her mind. She took a sharp inward breath and then slowly made her way across the cell to the sleeping form in the corner of the room. She watched momentarily as he slept. In slumber he didn't look dangerous. Actually quite the opposite, but Elsa knew what he was truly capable of. He was a lying, arrogant, conceited, manipulative pig. _What did Anna ever see him in?_

Hans' eyelids fluttered open. His mind was foggy, yet he trained his emerald green eyes to the bluish hue of the woman standing in front of him. Her alluring beauty was extremely flattering. "Elsa?"

_Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel. _"That's Queen Elsa to you," she reminded him harshly.

"Yes, of course. How terribly rude of me," he answered in an almost mocking tone. "So what brings you down here, Queen Elsa?"

A hundred thoughts were racing through her mind. There were so many things she wanted to say, but in that moment she was utterly speechless. Then she remembered how she had spent the past thirteen years as a social recluse. She'd had limited interaction with just about everyone. And her Father and Kai were the only men she had ever spoken with. _What am I supposed to say?_

Hans smirked at her. "You know I was kind of busy sleeping here, so if you don't have anything to say, then I'd appreciate it if you could leave me in peace."

Her brows furrowed in frustration. "Why?" _Great Elsa. You come all the way down here and that's all you can come up with._

He walked towards her as far as the chains would allow. "Why what?"

In a panic, Elsa found herself stepping backwards away from him. "Why did you propose to my sister? why did you pretend to love her?"

Hans shrugged. "Because it was so easy. Anna was such an easy target. As soon as I got to know her, I knew how easy it was going to be to manipulate her, to deceive her. She was so desperate. That's why at first I couldn't believe she was a Princess. I actually assumed she was just some wench whoring herself out."

Elsa moved closer to him, swinging her hand back and slapping him hard across the face. "That's enough!"

Hans hadn't been expecting such an act of violence from this rather delicate snowflake. "Whoa! I guess the truth hurts."

"The truth is...you tried to kill my sister!" she retaliated angrily.

"Actually, I believe I was only finishing what you started, Your Majesty. I mean you were the one who struck her with your powers in the first place, were you not?"

The temperature in the room plummeted. She could already feel her hands tingling with the cold. "You locked my sister in a room, and left her to die. Without mercy, without remorse."

"She served her purpose. I didn't need her anymore. When she came to me, half-dying, I knew that was my chance. All I had to do was act a little heartbroken, tell everyone she was dead, and blame it all on you. I mean, you had already been deemed a witch, a sorcerer. It wasn't hard to convince everyone that you needed to be executed. Once you were dead, I would have been seen as the hero, and finally I would have become the King I always deserved to be."

Elsa glared at him with all the hatred she could muster. "You could never be King. You're nothing but a monster."

"No, Your Majesty. I believe it is you who is the monster."

"How dare you-"

His eyes darkened as they roamed over every inch of her slender body. "Although, you are quite a beautiful monster."

"UGH!" She didn't have to listen to this. "Have a nice trip back to the Southern Isles. Prince Hans."

"Leaving so soon, Your Majesty? Did I hit a nerve?"

Elsa clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "I hate you."

"Good!" the Prince snapped back. "The feeling's mutual."

* * *

**Tell me what you think...should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well thank you so much for the positive response from the last chapter. Thank you to those who kindly reviewed and to those following or favorited.**

**This chapter will be significantly longer. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

"Elsa, please. Tell me you're not serious about this."

Elsa was flittering around the throne room, delegating certain responsibilities to several members of the palace staff, whilst attempting to deal with a very upset Anna.

When the room had emptied, Elsa took a seat, stacking up several documents neatly. "Anna, calm down. You're going to wear a hole in that rug, if you continue to pace like that."

"Well I'm nervous. That's what I do when I'm nervous. You freeze things, I burn holes in rugs. See, we're not so different after all."

Elsa let out a exasperated sigh before massaging her temples. "Anna, you're being ridiculous."

"I'm being ridiculous? Excuse me, but I'm not the one proposing to escort that lying, murdering scumbag back to his insignificant country...what was it again...?" she trailed off.

"The Southern Isles...and you know, technically he didn't kill anyone," Elsa swiftly reminded her.

"Well no...but that besides the point. He still tried, and he may not have succeeded, but he still left me to freeze to death and held a sword over your head. He was ready to kill us both without a second thought."

Elsa looked up at her sister. "And that's why I need to go. I need to make sure he is punished to the full extent of whatever law the Southern Isles adopts for treason and attempted regicide." The Queen then rose from her seat, and headed towards the door. "I need to go make the last minute preparations. So If you would kindly excuse me, Anna."

"Please don't go Elsa," Anna sobbed, in a last ditch attempt to reason with her sister. "He'll have guards to escort him. That's what they're there for. You don't have to do this. I mean, what if something happens?"

"Like what?"

Anna searched desperately for an answer. "I don't know. The boat sinks..." As soon as those words left her lips, she instantly regretted it. She knew all too well bringing up memories of their parents death did not bode well with Elsa. "I'm sorry-"

Elsa raised her hand signaling for her to stop. "You're just being overly dramatic. It'll be perfectly safe."

"Well that's what Mama and Papa probably thought too Elsa. Only they didn't make it back alive." The Princess couldn't stop her body trembling at the thought of that moment three years ago, when she learned of their parents untimely demise. She had had no-one to hold her, no-one to offer solace, or to comfort her. She had been utterly and truly alone. "I just don't want to be alone again."

Elsa hesitantly took her sister in her arms, savoring their warm embrace. They had not had this much interaction, this much closeness in thirteen years, and Elsa intended to take full advantage of it.

Anna raised her head so she was at eye-level with her sister. "Please don't go Elsa. I just got you back. We have so much to catch up on. There is so much I want to tell you."

Elsa placed her hands on Anna's shoulders. "And we will, I promise. Just as soon as I return. It's only a seven day round trip. I'll be back before you know it, and then we'll have all the time in the world, together. Just you and me."

The Princess shrank back in defeat. "I guess I won't try to change your mind then."

Elsa exited the room, walking graciously along the hallway, with Anna trailing behind. "Now Kai will be in charge, whilst I'm gone. I will need you to assist with the daily duties as much as possible. And please, for heavens sake, do not let that reindeer into the castle. He has to stay in the stables."

"But-"

"And if you do insist on having that new friend of yours stay. Please make sure he takes up residence in one of the guest rooms. I think we'll need to have a discussion about him when I return."

"Why, what's wrong with Kristoff?"

"Where would you like me to start?" Elsa began. "He smells funny, he's socially impaired. His family are a bunch of trolls, and he talks to his reindeer. Would you like me to go on?"

Anna nudged her sister, giggling childishly. "You like him really. That's why you made him Arendelle's official ice master and deliverer."

Elsa found herself stuttering. "W-Well...he was fit for the job."

Anna could feel her stomach fluttering with butterflies. She had definitely not felt this kind of sensation, when she was with Hans. "I like him."

Elsa froze, glaring at Anna with an icy stare. "You like him? in what way?"

Anna found herself blushing. "You know...like...we kissed."

"Who kissed who? who did the kissing?"

"Well actually he asked first...but he was all nervous, so to put him out of his misery, I said yes. Anyway it doesn't matter who kissed who. I think it's true love."

"Really Anna?! that's what you thought about Hans, and that didn't exactly end well, did it?"

Anna clutched Elsa's arm hoping to alleviate her concerns about the mountain man. "But it's different with Kristoff..he's so dreamy and-"

"Yeah okay," Elsa interjected. "We'll have the birds and the bees talk when I get back."

Anna chuckled. "Oh no need for that...I know all about..." Anna immediately clamped her lips closed. "I should shut-up now."

Now Elsa found herself blushing. "Like I said, we'll talk again in a week."

Anna's face took on a more serious demeanor as she took her sister's hand. "Can you just promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Please be safe."

Elsa lightly kissed her sister's forehead. "Don't worry Anna, I will be."

* * *

"Your Majesty." The Captain bowed upon greeting the Queen, before taking her hand and welcoming her aboard the ship.

"Captain Johansson. It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine," the older, white bearded man replied. "It' been so long since I've been in the company of royalty. I sailed with your parents a few times before their tragic deaths. God rest their souls."

"Well I understand my parents were keen seafaring people," Elsa stated.

"Oh they were, Your Majesty. Very much so. Now we will set sail in two hours time. I just need to get my crew sorted and the ship prepared. Why don't I let one of the crew members take you down below and show you to your cabin?"

"Actually, could you tell me if Prince Hans has been brought on board yet?"

"The prisoner? Yes. He is securely locked in a cell, at the other end of the ship. You do not need to venture down that way. I heard what he did, and believe you me, he will not receive any royal treatment whilst aboard my vessel."

"But you will ensure he is fed and given basic amenities, will you not?"

"If that is what you wish. He will be given two meals a day and be allowed to wash, once a day. I don't want him stinking out my ship. Now Your Majesty, let me have one of the lads escort you to your cabin."

"If you don't mind, I'd really like to visit Prince Hans first."

"Very well, Your Majesty." He whistled over to one of the crew members who was busy scrubbing the deck. "This is Heins," Captain Johansson said, introducing the young man. "Heins. Please escort Queen Elsa to the prisoner's cell."

"Yes sir." He led Elsa along the wooden deck to the opposite end of the ship. "He's in there, Your Majesty." The young boy then bowed before leaving.

Two Arendelle guards who were stood watch outside his cell bowed in her presence. "Your Majesty." They then introduced themselves as Lars and Igor, and informed her they would be guarding the prisoner for the duration of their journey.

"Leave us," she commanded.

The two guards hastily obeyed, leaving the Queen and the prisoner alone.

Elsa was shocked to see that the cell was so small and cramped. There was barely enough room for a small child, let alone a fully grown man.

Hans was slumped in the corner of the cell. He was still wearing the same clothes from when she had last visited him in the palace dungeon. He heard her light footsteps nearing the bars and he jolted up. "Hey, did you miss me sweetheart?"

"Is that the only way you know how to greet me, with some lewd remark?"

"Well what other way would you wish me to greet you? Oh yes, I forgot. I have to address you as Queen Elsa. Okay Queen, miss me?"

Elsa ignored his boyish grin and dimples, instead getting straight to the point. "What will your Father do, once you arrive back in the Southern Isles?"

He simply shrugged. "I don't know. Probably a good flogging for starters - he always was a fan of that. Then maybe a heavy beating. One hundred lashings is his favorite number for that one. Lastly he may imprison me for the rest of my life...or he may just decide to get rid of me once and for all. A public hanging will probably suffice for his unlucky thirteenth son.

"The Southern Isles has the death penalty?" she inquired curiously.

"Executions are regularly carried out for the most dangerous of all criminals. And I think it's safe to say I could be labeled as a dangerous criminal, wouldn't you agree? I mean, I did attempt to take off that pretty head of yours. Mind you... what a sight that would have been. I guess the slight hesitation was my downfall."

"Enough!" And without warning a layer of ice coated the entire area surrounding his cell.

"Sorry about that. I just didn't want you thinking that I have any remorse for what I did. I would have sliced that blade right through that delicate neck of yours, if of course dear little Anna hadn't come in to save the day, with her little act of self-sacrifice."

"I would have done the same for her."

"Well how noble of you. I hate to admit it, but I guess you two have something, I'll never have."

Elsa leant herself against the bars, their noses almost touching. "What?"

"You smell good, Your Majesty. I don't think I could say the same about myself. I haven't washed in a good five days."

Ignoring his latest comment, she prompted him. "What do you mean? what will you never have?"

"The feeling of unconditional love."

* * *

Elsa had retreated to her cabin after her conversation with Hans. He seriously grated on her, but he also fascinated her. He had a cold, calculating exterior, but she sensed his inner turmoil. A little like what she had been experiencing for the past thirteen years.

Hans sat in his cell. stretching his legs as much as he possibly could. _I hate that wretched Queen. I hate everything about her. _He slumped backwards against the wall, trying desperately to get some rest. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw her there. That platinum blonde hair, that flawless pale skin, those captivating cerulean blue eyes. That figure hugging, glittering ice dress she always wore, which actually showed enough curves and cleavage to make his eyes pop out. _Enough Hans! What the hell are you thinking? You weak, pathetic man. You hate her, and she sure as hell hates you. She maybe beautiful, majestic, and look like a Goddamn goddess. But just remember what she is planning on doing to you. Sending you home to your doom. _

After dinner, Elsa had felt slightly nauseous. The slightly choppy waters were playing havoc with her stomach. She could feel her head swimming as she ran on deck for some air. She leant over the side almost throwing up the contents of her meal.

"Ah, would you look at that? The infamous Snow Queen is sea sick," Hans mocked mischievously.

She spun around to face him, suddenly wondering why Hans wasn't locked up in his cell. "What are you doing?"

"Don't panic, darling. I'm just out for my daily stroll. Even a prisoner has to stretch his legs." Hans was forced along the deck, by a burly looking crew member. His ankles were shackled and his hands cuffed. The crew member slapped him harshly across the back of the head. "Hey, that's the Queen you're talking to. Show some respect."

"Watch the hair, will you?" Hans snapped back furiously.

Elsa pivoted on her heels back to her previous position. She gripped the side of the boat, staring out across the water and the waves lapping at the side of the ship. There was a gentle breeze, which was blowing loose strands of hair into her face. _Don't think about him Elsa. He's not worth it. _

* * *

After a somewhat restless night. Elsa awoke to strangled cries that seemed be coming from the upper deck. She quickly made herself decent and then clambered above deck to find out what all the commotion was about. She could hear jeers of laughter as she quickly made haste to the far end of the boat.

Elsa's eyes widened in shock, and her face paled at the sight of Hans lying curled up in the middle of the floor. He was surrounded by six men who were beating on the defenceless Prince.

Three of the crew members were kicking him relentlessly, as Hans fought desperately to protect his ribs from the onslaught. Two others were happily clapping and cheering. Whilst the last man - whom she recognized from the previous evening, was busy cracking a whip down on the helpless man.

Elsa was outraged. He was a prisoner yes, but this was not how she expected him to be treated. "By order of the Queen. I demand you stop that at once!"

The men ceased what they were doing instantly, as they saw her standing there; her face contorted into that of undeniable anger.

One of the members piped up. "He started it."

"Yeah, yeah," the others joined in.

The burly man stalked towards her. "I'm surprised you can show mercy for this pig. After what I heard he did to you and the Princess. He deserved it."

"You don't get to decide his punishment," she exclaimed. "And six onto one is hardly what I call fair. That, and the fact he is shackled, unarmed and hardly poses a threat."

A younger crew member stepped forward. He only looked to be about seventeen years old. "Actually he attacked us first. When we took him out for his wash. He became aggressive, like a wild dog."

"That's a lie," Hans protested weakly. "I did nothing to you. It seems you're the wild dogs," he shrieked.

Elsa didn't care what had happened. Hans was injured and needed medical attention. "Get back to work. Otherwise I will see what your Captain has to say about this." She leant down to help the injured Prince, but instead of allowing her to assist him, he lashed out, slapping her hard across the face. "Get off me! I don't need your help, and I sure as hell don't need your sympathy."

A look of horror flashed across her features as she landed harshly onto the wooden deck. Elsa bit back a tear at the stinging pain emanating from her cheek. Groaning, she sat up only to see Hans being roughly dragged back to his cell, by two of the crew members.

The larger man, unexpectantly extended his hand to help her to her feet. "Believe us now, Your Majesty? Wild dog."

* * *

That night she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Anna, and how she had been right all along_. I didn't have to do this. I could have just sent a letter and hoped the King would make a wise decision regarding Hans' fate. But it's too late for regrets now. I have no choice, but to see this through._

Elsa found herself wandering up on deck. There was a slight chill in the air, but it didn't bother her at all. She wondered if Hans had calmed down enough to apologize. Not that she expected an apology, not from the likes of him.

Instinctively she found herself walking towards his cell. She chose to stay hidden from view, instead settling close by. After what seemed like an endless silence, she heard a raspy voice.

"I know you're there. You can come out now, Your Majesty."

Dare she approach. _Come on Elsa. He's locked up now. _Composing herself, she moved to the front of his cell. Her usual defensive stance slightly relaxed under the moonlight.

He gripped the bars tightly. "Come closer, Elsa."

Elsa furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"Please."

"Well since you put it so nicely," Elsa said, as she stepped cautiously towards the bars.

As soon as she was standing a mere inch away, he reached through the narrow bars and stroked her cheek. "Elsa, I'm so sorry for slapping you earlier. I didn't-"

Elsa squatted his hand away. "You will address me as Queen Elsa. Is that so difficult for you, Prince Hans?"

Hans' face contorted into rage. "You're such a bitch sometimes, you know that?"

Elsa turned to walk away, until she was flung roughly against the side of the ship as it rocked violently. A loud explosion echoed throughout the crisp, clear air, accompanied by screams of terror.

"Fire!"

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you once again for all the reviews and comments. **

**I will make it clear that Hans and Elsa won't be liking each other 'romantically' just yet. There is still a long way to go before 'anything happens'**

**I do apologize if anyone thought that Hans was a little OOC last chapter, especially when he lost control and slapped Elsa. The reason for this will be touched upon in later chapters.**

**I would also like to note that the beating Hans received was in no way his fault. And that will be mentioned in this chapter.**

**Also I had meant to include my Arendelle guards who are on board to watch over Hans, in the last chapter. They are Lars and Igor and they will feature in this chapter. I have gone back to include them in chapter 2 only as it wouldn't make sense about who they are and what they say in this chapter. It really is not necessary to go back and read. I just needed to mention their presence.**

**Anyway sorry for the long rant. I just needed to clear these couple of things up.**

**Well hopefully you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Elsa gripped the side of the boat in an attempt to steady herself. But with another sudden jolt she was tossed to the deck, landing at an awkward angle which sent a shooting pain through her hip.

Frantically, Hans clutched the bars to his cell, calling out to her. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty! are you alright?" _Dammit!__why do I suddenly care if she is alright or not?_

Chaos erupted on board and heavy footsteps resonated all around her. Elsa was attempting to pick herself up, when two sets of strong arms lifted her to her feet and began leading her along the deck.

"Hey! you need to let me out of here!" Hans screeched, rattling the bars. But his cries for help were obviously being ignored or went unnoticed.

Elsa instantly recognized the two guards. "Igor? Lars? what's going on? what happened?"

"I'm afraid there's been an emergency. A fire has broken out in the cargo hold," Igor explained.

"Is it bad?" she asked breathlessly.

"It looks that way. The Captain has ordered everyone to evacuate the ship. Don't worry, Your Majesty. We're putting you in a lifeboat. You'll be safe," Lars added.

Elsa turned her head, realizing that Hans was still locked in his cell. "What about the prisoner?"

Lars and Igor exchanged worrying glances. "Our only orders are to get you off the ship."

"I'm not leaving until I know Prince Hans is safe. Now I'm ordering you to release him." Elsa was well aware he was a traitor, who had committed terrible crimes, but she would not sink to his level. She would not let him die needlessly.

Lars sighed heavily as he signaled to another guard, and recited to him the Queen's orders to release the prisoner. He then turned his attention back to her. "Now hurry. We're under very strict instructions, to get you to safety," Lars urged, motioning her forward.

As they drew nearer to where the lifeboats were being launched, Elsa could see the bright orange flames engulfing the entire lower deck. Crew members were aimlessly filling buckets to try and the quench the fire, but it was spreading quickly. Devoring the wooden planks without mercy.

"Wait, let go of me," Elsa then demanded. "I can help. I have my ice powers."

Unknown to those above deck, the fire had managed to reach the gunpowder store, and without so much as a warning there was a huge explosion. The ship lurched dangerously to one side as water started to flood in through the damaged hull. Wood and debris went flying everywhere, and the two guards, along with several crew members were sent crashing to the deck.

Elsa dived to the floor in an attempt to avoid being hit. She covered her head protectively as splinters of wood rained down on her. Her eyes burned from the thick smoke, but she could just make out one of the crew members who was screaming in agony as angry tendrils licked at his exposed skin.

Immediately, she unleashed a stream of ice to extinguish the flames and the man was able to scramble to his feet, throwing himself into a lifeboat as it was being lowered over the side. Elsa then searched around for Lars and Igor. The heat was intense, and even with her usual cool exterior she could still feel it scorching her flesh.

She crawled along, until she came across one of the guards who was lying completely still. _Igor!_ It looked as if he had taken the full brunt of the blast. One half of his face and body was completely mangled, and charred beyond recognition. Elsa looked away, now desperate to find the other guard.

After fumbling around in the near darkness, her hand connected with something solid. She found Lars semi-conscious and surrounded by raging flames. She sent out another blast of ice, vanquishing the flames and then proceeded to drag him to safety. He winced in pain and upon closer inspection, she realized he had been impaled in his side by a piece of jagged wood.

"Oh my gosh, you're hurt," she acknowledged.

He gripped her arm tightly. "Don't worry about me, Your Majesty. Please, hurry, and get yourself into a lifeboat immediately," he whispered in an urgent tone.

She stood to leave, until he grabbed her arm once again. "Your Majesty," he gasped, finding it much harder to breathe now. "I need to tell you something... we were paid to look away."

Elsa furrowed her brow, confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"The crew...they..they paid us. They forced the Prince from his cell, and began hurling insults. They said they wanted to teach him a lesson after they heard about what he tried to do to you and the Princess. Then they began beating him senseless. But he didn't retaliate...not once."

"I see." _And what? am I supposed to feel pity for him? Do I just forget what he did? because I can't. No matter how hard I try. I simply can't forget everything he has done._

"Well, I just thought you should know," Lars concluded. The guard coughed, then grimaced in pain, before letting out a shuddered breath. His body stilled, and finally his eyes glazed over. That was when Elsa knew he was dead.

Fear gripped her as she staggered to her feet. She shuffled carefully around dead bodies and falling debris as she cautiously made her way to a lifeboat. Up ahead a trail of flames had blocked her path, hindering her progress. With another surge of power she coated the deck in a thick layer of ice, thus allowing her to continue on.

"Will someone get me the hell out of here!" Hans yelled. _They've left me here. No-one's coming for me. I wouldn't blame them. I don't deserve to live, after what I did._

Just as he sank back down to accept his fate, a guard stepped into view. "If it were up to me, I would leave you in there to burn to death. But it seems the Queen has taken mercy on you, and has ordered your release. Personally, I really can't understand why she would want to save your pathetic, nasty, excuse for a life." Reluctantly, he unlocked the cell, subsequently freeing the Prince. He then removed the cuffs and shackles and ordered for him to follow. "Now come with me, and don't try anything funny."

As he followed the guard, a small part of him really hoped Elsa had made it off the ship. As much as he hated her; he knew her Kingdom needed her. He was also well aware how much her sister needed her too.

Elsa had almost made it to the remaining lifeboat when another explosion sent her sprawling to the floor with a thud. The wind had picked up, spreading the flames across the deck, igniting all the wood it touched. More debris was tossed around, some crashing down all around her. Elsa crawled along the wooden deck, her own ragged breathing drowned out by the deafening roar. _Is this how Mama and Papa felt? Were they this scared? _The smoke continued to permeate her senses as she clawed at the side of the boat. She had just managed to hoist herself up, when a piece of debris slammed down heavily on the back of her head. A small whimper emitted from her lips before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Carnage. That was all Hans was met with as they reached the last lifeboat. It was already being lowered now and he felt a heavy pressure on his back as he was forced to get in.

"Wait!" he demanded.

"There is no time," the guard shrieked. "We have to go. Now get in!"

Hans needed an answer. "Did the Queen make it off the ship?"

The guard nodded. "Yes. I saw Lars and Igor putting her into one of the boats a while ago."

He wasn't sure why, but he felt momentarily relief. He was just about to climb into the boat when something...or rather someone caught his eye. _Elsa? No, it can't be, can it? _"I've changed my mind. I need to get out!"

"Are you mad?" one of crew members yelled, as he futilely held the Prince back.

Hans struggled, until the crewman was forced to let go. Hans then clambered back onto the ship, despite several protests. "Get back in here now! The ship's falling apart. We have to go."

"It's the Queen!" he roared. But it seemed the crew hadn't heard him above all the racket, and as another explosion rocked the ship, they were even more desperate to get away.

Hans found himself stumbling across the deck. The smell of smoke hung heavy in the air, making it hard for him to breathe. Yet he was so close to her now. "Elsa?!"

He began coughing uncontrollably as he knelt down beside her. Hans shook her gently, but she didn't respond. Now he wasn't sure what to do. _This is what you wanted all along, isn't it? the Queen dead. Just leave her. She means nothing to you._ He looked down at her one last time before choosing to walk away. He had only made it a few steps, when something stopped him. _No! if it wasn't for her, I'd still be locked up in that cell. _He sprinted back across to her and gently scooped her up in his arms.

Leaning over the side of the ship, he realized the lifeboats were no-where in sight. Now he had no choice, but to jump overboard. Holding onto Elsa as tightly as possible he leapt into the dark water below.

* * *

Hitting the icy, cold water had jolted Elsa from her state of unconsciousness. She coughed, choked and spluttered as she inadvertently swallowed a mouthful of salty water. Her head was throbbing, her vision blurry and she ached all over. Her eyes flitted around in search of any other living soul, but it was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. The only cohesive thing she could remember, was that one minute she was aboard the ship, and then somehow she had ended up in the water.

Now panic started to consume her as large waves began crashing over her helpless figure, causing her to cough once more. She flailed wildly, flinging her arms and kicking her legs in an attempt to stay afloat. But she was too weak; too tired, her strength slowly draining. Lack of oxygen was again threatening her with unconsciousness and Elsa stopped struggling. She found herself gazing up at the night sky as her vision slowly dimmed. Another wave crashed over her limp body and her last conscious thought was that of her beautiful sister, Anna, before she felt herself slowly sinking beneath the surface.

The drastic change in temperature had hit Hans full force as he entered the water. At first he was disorientated as he was swallowed up by a huge wave. But as his senses returned, he found himself battling furiously to reach the surface. Propelling himself upwards, his need for oxygen far outweighed the screaming pain in his arms. Immense relief washed over him as his head broke the surface, and he found himself gulping in as much air as his body required.

His mind though was still foggy, and his whole body was shivering from being immerged in the near freezing water. He then realized if they stood any chance of survival they needed to find land, and soon. It was then and only then, did he realize someone was missing. _Elsa!_

He could remember having hold of her when they landed in the water, but somehow they must have become separated. His eyes darted around, desperately searching for any sign of her. "Elsa!" _No this can't be happening! _He began swimming furiously, ducking under the waves, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Queen. The salt burned his eyes and he was forced to swim back to the surface. It was certainly a huge challenge attempting to find her in the dark, but he couldn't give up. He searched again, and again, until he felt something smooth and soft, if only a little icy cold. _Elsa!_ He wrapped an arm securely around her waist and kicked towards the surface.

As soon as they had made it to the top of the water, Elsa subconsciously began coughing and spluttering up sea water. Her eyelids fluttered open as the water in her lungs was replaced with clean, fresh air. Groggily she took in her surroundings, but her body was still too exhausted and she fell back into a peaceful slumber.

As luck would have it, Hans noticed a piece of driftwood floating nearby and he pulled it towards him. He carefully hooked Elsa's arms over the piece of debris, making sure she was out of the water as much as possible, before clinging on himself. "This is the second time I've been your Knight in shining armor tonight," he mocked. Even though he knew she probably couldn't hear him; he still couldn't resist reminding her of the fact. "You owe me big time."

As he floated there next to her; he never imagined he would ever feel anything close to what he was feeling. Adoration, admiration, even a sense of reverence. It was nothing like he had ever felt before. He would relish in it while it lasted. As he knew when she awoke, he would most likely have to deal with her icy wrath, and they would be sworn enemies once more.

* * *

**Reviews appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay, so as I mentioned last chapter. I really don't want to rush things between Hans and Elsa. It has to be baby steps. I can imagine their relationship starting quite volatile, so at the moment things won't be too good between them. However who knows what can happen in later chapters.**

**Anyway please continue to read and review. It sure means a lot to know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

Hans slowly awoke to the sound of waves pounding against the shore, and the glare of the blinding sun. He could feel the water gently lapping over the lower half of his body, so he clawed at the sand, pulling his exhausted body further up the beach. _Where am I? _Still groggy, he pushed himself into a sitting position, ignoring his aching limbs, but having a good chance to survey his immediate surroundings. _What is this place? how long were we drifting? how far did we drift? Hang on a minute. Did I just say we? Yes...yes I did. _

_Elsa?! _Gingerly, he clambered to his feet, clutching at his ribs, which he was sure were heavily bruised. His eyes flitted around as he stumbled across the warm sand, to begin his search. _What if she isn't here? I do remember us both being in the water...together. But I must have passed out. _"Elsa! Elsa!" he called, his tone laced with desperation. Panic ensued, and he couldn't help, but berate himself at his failure. _Hans! you should have stayed awake, you should have been paying attention. You should have made sure she was safe. This is all your fault. _

After what seemed like hours scouring the entire area, his search it seemed had been fruitless. He slumped back down onto the sand to rest, when he caught a glimpse of something, tinged with blue, lying several feet away. _Elsa!_ With newfound strength he crawled across to what he now understood to be the Queen. _What if she's...? No Hans, don't think that way._ He couldn't understand where all this sentiment was coming from. It was so unlike him. _It doesn't make any sense. I detest her. She ruined my plans, along with that nit-wit sister of hers. _But for some unknown reason, he still had the sudden urge to make sure she was okay.

She was lying on her back, one arm draped protectively across her chest. Her face was unusually pale, and her flawless complexion was tinged with cuts and bruises. He stroked her cheek, but she didn't stir. The only sign she was still alive was the gentle rise and fall of her chest. But it was at least enough to reassure him. _She's breathing...she's alive. _

Yet he still felt a hint of concern. He brushed a lock of hair from her face, noting how exquisite she looked. _So peaceful, yet so vulnerable. _He had the sudden urge just to curl up next to her, and pull her into the safety of his arms.

_What the- _Stunned by his own involuntary thoughts he moved away from her. _No this simply will not do. You are the enemy. A disgraced Prince - a traitor. _Confusion set in. _How could I possibly be having these thoughts about her, of all people? _He shook his head trying to rid his mind of such silly ideas. He would never have a chance with her. Never...ever. And she would freeze him into an ice sculpture for even entertaining such ideas.

Although he couldn't help, but wonder deep down. _If I had stayed on course. Ignored all the talk of her isolation, her seclusion. Then maybe, just maybe I could have worked my charm on her. _It was far too late now though. She hated him. Anna hated him. His own family probably hated him. But he still couldn't ignore the tiny voice in his head reminding him of what could have been.

* * *

_"Anna?! Anna?! Where are you? I can't find you."_

_It was dark, too dark. Her body felt cold and wet, but at the same time it felt as if it was on fire. She knew this was virtually impossible, considering her unusual low body temperature. Suddenly, she was enveloped by a blinding light, and the next moment she found herself out on the fjord. She was battling through a storm of her own creation, when she heard the familiar voice._

_"Elsa. You can't run from this!"_

_Prince Hans? what was he doing here? She didn't want to face him, but she knew she had to. Her sister would at least be safe with him. "Just take care of my sister," she pleaded._

_"Your sister?" Hans asked, advancing towards her, making her feel a little uncomfortable. "She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart."_

_No. That can't be right. That can't be true. I couldn't have done that, could I?_

_"I tried to save her, but it was too late."_

_"No!" she gasped. No, no, no._

_"Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white."_

_It can't be true! it can't be true!_

_"Your sister is dead...because of you!"_

_Despair, pain and unimaginable guilt tore through her. He had just delivered the worst, most unbearable, unfathomable, heart-breaking news since that of her parents death. The news however, was not only that of her beloved sister's death, but that it was indeed all her fault. She couldn't form a sound, she couldn't breathe, as her body, heart and soul was being crushed all at the same time. As she sank to her knees, insufferable grief consumed her. Her sister was dead. The only person in the world she had left- whom she loved more then anything, was gone forever. As the storm swirled around her, she wept uncontrollably. Her sister was dead. And now she wished she could die too._

Elsa was jolted from her vivid nightmare, by a warm, almost comforting touch. "Anna?" Despite her pain, she bolted upright, only to be met with a set of emerald, green eyes gleaming down at her in the bright sunlight. "You! how could you?! how could you lie to me..to everyone? How could you make me b-believe...Anna...was...was..just get away from me!"

"Is that the kind of welcome I get, Your Majesty. I was merely only concerned for your wellbeing."

Her hand shot out as a warning. "I will freeze you, if you don't move away this instant."

Hans raised his hand gesturing for her to calm down. "Okay, okay. I'm moving away now. Sheesh!"

Elsa struggled to make sense of her surroundings, before questioning the Prince. "Where are we?"

Hans flicked his gaze back to her. She was trembling, hugging herself protectively. "Are you sure you want me to answer that?" he asked, whilst still keeping his distance.

"Can you just answer the question, Prince Hans?" she replied with a hint of authority.

"Really, I don't know."

"You're helpful," she snapped bitterly. The Queen then suddenly felt a pang of queasiness as she realized the predicament they were truly in.

Hans inched closer to her. "However, judging by the much warmer climate, it would seem that we've obviously drifted quite far south. But where we are exactly, remains a mystery."

Annoyance settled in as she prompted him for further information. "Do you think we're alone?"

The Prince couldn't help but flash her a mischievous grin. "Oh, quite alone, Your Majesty."

Elsa frowned. She was still recovering from the shock, that not only was she stranded on this seemingly uninhabited island, but she was with the person who had attempted to kill her, and take her throne. "I can't believe I had to end up here, with you!"

"That's charming. But like it or not sweet cheeks, you should be thanking me. I believe I saved your life...twice!"

Ignoring his apparent gloating, Elsa clambered to her feet, and even though she was a little un-steady, she managed to stagger across the beach, making her way inland.

Hans followed, closing the distance in two large strides. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. So if you don't mind, I'm going to look for some food," Elsa informed him.

"Would you like some company?"

Elsa let out a frustrated sigh. "If I did. It certainly wouldn't be with you!"

"You wound me, sweet cheeks," Hans said, placing a hand over his heart. "You know, I maybe able to help," he added.

Elsa could feel herself becoming rather tense at his persistence, and her gentle walk turned into a brisk jog. "I just want to be alone."

Hans sprinted to catch up with her. "No-one wants to be alone."

Elsa's face flushed with anger. "I was alone for thirteen years, Prince Hans. I think I can survive a few hours."

Hans laughed almost from amusement. "A few hours? I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but it's going to be a few more days until anyone realizes we're even missing."

Before she could even respond to that, she found him standing directly behind her. Hans reached out, tentatively touching her shoulder when she grasped his hand. He howled out in pain as the numbing pain seeped through his skin. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly withdrew her hand, retreating away from him and hugging herself once more.

"Alright, alright! You don't need to get your panties in a twist, unless of course you're not wearing any. In which case-"

_Does he always have to retaliate with some suggestive comment? I can't even believe he's a Prince. He puts the Southern Isles to shame. _Her face was a mask of anger, his lewd comment was cut short by a loud slap, the sound resonating through the deserted beach.

"Ouch! what was that for?" _I guess that's some kind of payback._

"How dare you! whether we're stranded on this island or not. I am still the Queen, and you will treat me as such." She resorted to jabbing his chest with her finger, her eyes narrowed in rage as she continued her assault.

"In case you haven't noticed darling, but we're miles from Arendelle. You're holier then thou Queenly status has no jurisdiction here. So I will address you however the hell I please. Your Royal Iciness."

Acting on impulse alone, a burst of ice uncontrollably shot out of her hand, narrowly missing his head by a mere inch, but causing him to stumble backwards onto the hot sand. He instinctively grabbed her wrist pulling her down on top of him.

He couldn't help but flash her a charming smile. "Oh my, Elsa. I didn't think you wanted me this bad."

"Let go!" She wrenched her wrist out of his grasp, before clambering hastily to her feet. She composed herself once more as she towered over him, arms folded, staring daggers.

"Do that again, and next time I won't hesitate to freeze certain parts of your anatomy."

"You need to watch your emotions darling. I don't think you want to accidently hit me with your powers. Since I could be your only chance of survival out here."

"I can take care of myself," she retorted, as she entered the jungle.

Hans smiled smugly. _We'll see._

* * *

**Reviews appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I wasn't sure whether I was going to continue with this story, but after some reassurance from a close friend (big frozen fan) I decided to carry on.**

**I have chosen to let have Elsa and Hans have a little bonding in this chapter, although be assured it will not last. They have no real romantic feelings towards each other...yet. I will it let it build people...do not panic.**

**Anyway please read, review, comment etc.**

**If you have already reviewed thank you for your continued support.**

* * *

**Chapter Five.  
**

"I'll show him," Elsa angrily muttered to herself as she trudged through the dense undergrowth of the jungle. "I might be a Queen, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to survive in the wilderness."

Elsa realized that although she may have been shut away for all those years, it wasn't like she was uneducated. She had read many books during her time of solitude. As she continued her trek, she gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes at the physical discomfort she was in. Her head still throbbed and she felt slightly dizzy, not to mention her throat was so raw that every time she swallowed it was like sandpaper.

But now was not the time to worry about that. Her objective was to forage for food, and find a source of suitable drinking water. Lifting her arm she pushed past the foliage, breathing heavily and wiping at her sweat-beaded forehead. The midday sun was sweltering and the heat was certainly not conducive to the natural coolness of her body. As she made her way past some hanging vines, her eyes locked onto some plants abundant in black colored berries. Collecting as many as she could, she hiked her way back towards the beach.

* * *

_Great going Hans. You're stuck on this island with the most beautiful girl you've ever laid eyes on. And you let her go wandering off into the jungle...alone. _

_But she said she wanted to be alone._

_No-one wants to be alone._

_Trust me. She was pretty sincere when she said it._

_Stop being a wimp and man up._

_She nearly froze my hand off. Nope. I'm safer out here, then in there with her. She's crazy._

_She's not crazy... just misunderstood._

_You think?_

_I know so._

Hans' internal battle was turning into a full blown war.

_I don't think anyone will understand her. She's a crazy witch...with a serious attitude problem. I should have left her to die on that ship._

_You don't mean that._

_Like hell I do! That woman is insufferable. _

_Well she probably thinks the same about you._

_Uh! get out of my head so I can't think._

Concern had started to build as Hans marched towards the jungle.

_Maybe I should go look for her._

_Told you!_

_What?_

_You care for her. _

_That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! _

_Is it?_

_Yes. Now shut-up!_

Hans knew that she probably could take care of herself, but that didn't mean to say she had to. Whether she liked it or not, they were both stuck on this island. It did seem only fitting that they should try to act civil to one another, and attempt to work together.

* * *

Elsa had made it back to the beach when she noticed Hans stalking towards her. "Where have you been Elsa? Do you know how con...um..hungry I was? Now I hope you've brought me lots of delicious fruit?"

Wordlessly, Elsa handed the berries to Hans. They were piled on an ice tray she had created to help transport them. After he had taken them from her, she sank down to the sand, utterly exhausted.

"Berries? that's the best you could do?" he asked in an almost derisive tone.

Elsa huffed slightly. "That's all I could find."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he chastised. "I really expected more from you, Elsa."

"Well it's food isn't it?" Elsa countered bitterly. She really didn't have the energy to argue right now.

Hans studied the berries closely. He hadn't had much experience, but he knew that some wild berries were considered poisonous, and if consumed could make a person extremely sick or even die.

Elsa took one of the berries and put it to her mouth before Hans stopped her. "Wait?"

"What?"

A note of concern entered his voice. "They may not be safe."

Elsa scowled at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well I guess you're not much of a nature person, Your Majesty. "

Irritability was starting to set in as she answered. "Not particularly. But I know enough!"

Hans took one of the small black berries. "These look like they could be from the deadly nightshade plant, which to my knowledge can be dangerous to humans."

Elsa had to admit she hadn't really taken the time to study botany, but she knew there were many variety of plants which carried all kinds of different berries. " Prince Hans. The chance that these could be dangerous is minimal."

"Do you really want to take that chance?" he warned her. "Now, the plant where you found these? Did it by any chance have purple flowers?"

Elsa couldn't be sure. She hadn't been paying that much attention to detail. "I-I don't think so."

"Well then maybe they're harmless. But just in case I should eat one first."

"Why you?" she asked confusedly.

"Because, Your Majesty. I've got less to live for. You have Anna. Your Kingdom. Loyal subjects who accept you and your ...well unique abilities. What do I have? nothing. It is only fitting I should forfeit my life."

Elsa handed the berry to Hans and he popped it into his mouth. She sat there watching, as he chewed and chewed and then swallowed. "Well I guess it's not deadly nightshade," she decided.

"Maybe I need to eat more then just one. I'll just keep going." He placed another two in his mouth and swallowed. Suddenly, he started gasping for breath. His face reddened and he clutched at his throat. "I-I can't b-breathe."

"Prince Hans!" she exclaimed in state of panic. "Oh my gosh, are you alright? _Of course he's not alright! _"What do I do? I don't know what to do!"

"J-Just h-hold my hand," Hans asked her, pleadingly.

"Hold your hand?"

"P-Please?" he choked out. "I-I'm dying."

Elsa quickly did what he suggested, yet stroking it more soothingly then she actually intended.

"Oh that's so much better," he mused as he sat there smiling.

Elsa looked up. "You're okay?"

Hans grinned, "Of course I'm okay. Those berries are harmless."

"You...you... snake," she snapped, her eyes flaming. Wrenching her hand from his grip, she hit him hard on the chest. "How could you play such a mean, rotten trick? I thought you really were dying or something. That was not very nice."

"But it was worth it, just to see your face." He gazed at her more intently. "Do I note a hint of concern?"

"No!" she hissed, crossing her arms.

"Don't deny it, Your Majesty. You were worried."

Elsa was actually holding back the urge to punch his nose. "I was not!"

"Was too," Hans countered.

"You're unbelievable!"

"And you're unbelievably hot when you're mad!"

Elsa shook with rage. "Excuse me!"

"You heard me sweet cheeks. Now here, have some berries, they truly are delicious...and may I add, not poisonous."

Elsa moved away from Hans, settling herself down further along the beach. She didn't want to be here. She missed Anna terribly. And the worst thing was, they wouldn't have even be declared missing yet. No-one would be any the wiser that the ship had perished. She had only hoped there may have been survivors. Maybe if there were; there was a small possibility that they would be picked up by a passing ship, and the proper authorities could be alerted.

But panic rapidly ensued when she realized something else. _What if everyone thinks we're dead- drowned at sea perhaps? Would anyone even come looking?_ _What would Anna be thinking? How would she take the news that me, her sister- the Queen could be dead?_

Elsa lowered her head in her hands and wept.

Hans approached cautiously. "Elsa, are you crying?" His voice was soft and calm and void of any malice. "Look I'm sorry for what I did just now. I wasn't thinking..and I realize now, it was pretty stupid of me."

Elsa quickly swiped the tears away. "No, It's fine." Looking up at him, she raised her eyebrows slightly. For some strange reason, the mere sight of him gave her a warm glow throughout her body, that she completely forgot how annoyed she was at him.

He flashed her a small smile. "You know, the light is fading. It's going to be getting dark soon. Maybe it's time we made some kind of shelter."

"Yeah," she whispered softly.

"So, I was kind of wondering? Perhaps you could put those majestic powers of yours to the test and build us some kind of lavish ice palace. On a smaller scale to the one you created up on the north mountain of course."

"I don't think-"

Hans interjected. "Come on, you can do it!"

Elsa had no idea if she could, but it was worth a try. She concentrated hard, chaneling all of her power to create some kind of ice shelter, but she was failing miserably. She wasn't even able to conjure up a snowflake. "It isn't working!"

Hans gently held her shoulders. "Just focus."

Elsa tried again, willing it to work, but still nothing. She actually felt like she was overheating. "It's no good. I can't. I think it's because I'm too hot."

Hans couldn't resist casting her a playful wink. "Yes you are."

Elsa arched an eyebrow in response, her disapproval all too apparent.

"Yes, yes, of course. It must be because you're too hot. Well that's okay. There lot's of sticks and leaves. I'm sure I can put something together. It'll be just as romantic, I can assure you."

"Romantic?" she inquired.

"Of course. You are going to join me, aren't you?"

"Not on your life. Besides, who knows what noctural creatures crawl around the ground at night. Not to mention, I don't sleep on leaves, and foliage. I get itchy."

_I thought she hadn't be outside of her room in thirteen years. How would she even know that? O__h well. _Hans grinned to himself. "Really? You know if you do get an itch, I could scratch it for you."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "No thank you. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm going to look for a cave of some kind."

_Go with her. _"I think I should accompany you this time, Your Majesty. After all, two sets of eyes are better then one, wouldn't you agree?"

"Fine."

They moved smoothly through the jungle. The fading daylight becoming even more dim as the trees became thicker. Hans was shivering, in the cooler evening air. Although it was considerably more comfortable then the ferocious sun.

"We'll definitely need to find more food and water in the morning, you do know that?" she informed him as she trotted through the undergrowth.

"Hey I think I see something ahead," called Hans as he quickened his pace. "Looks like it could be a good resting place."

Elsa moved faster until she was stood at the entrance to a cave. She peered into the darkness. "It kind of looks scary."

"Let's check it out," Hans said, moving ahead of Elsa.

"Wait, what happens if it's a bear cave?" she asked right before Hans descended into the darkness.

"Hello, Mr Bear. Do you mind if we camp here for the night? We won't disturb you, I promise."

Elsa nudged him. "That is just plain stupid."

Hans turned to her. "Well, there you go, see, no answer. So either he's out for the night, or this is just some empty cave. Now come on."

Elsa followed Hans inside. She stealthily inched along the wall, her senses still on high alert.

As they both moved even further ahead they ended up in a larger enclosed chamber. It was as far as they could go and Elsa was thankful for it. "I really am so exhausted," Elsa conceded as she collasped onto the dirt floor."

"I'm going to fetch some materials to make a fire. It's a pity you didn't have fire magic, that would have come in extremely handy right now." Before she had a chance to answer, he headed back outside the cave. After several long moments Hans finally returned with some materials for the fire.

"Would you like me to help?" she asked, hoping to make herself useful.

"That's okay, Your Majesty. Building a fire is a man's job. Now stay back, I wouldn't want you to melt."

Elsa sat opposite, watching him tend to the fire. _I wonder if he truly regrets what he did? does he feel remorse? would he ever be grateful for a second chance? _Elsa pushed these overpowering thoughts from her mind as Hans approached her.

"It's freezing! Are you sure you don't want to lay a little closer?" he asked thoughfully.

"The cold doesn't bother me." Elsa then yawned before laying herself down on the ground as far away from the crackling fire as possible. It was uncomfortable sleeping on the hard terrain, but really she was too tired to care. Eventually she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Hans watched pensively as she slept. His mind clouded with sordid thoughts. _Hans! you can remove all trace of this lust right this instant!_ He leaned back again the wall, interlocking his hands behind his head. _I think she's warming up to me. Slowly, but surely. _Then he let out a wide yawn, before falling into a peaceful slumber.

Elsa bolted upright upon hearing the loud clap of thunder. She froze, her heart pounding loudly.

Hans peeked open an eye, rather amused. "Don't tell me you're feeling skittish?"

She was trying to appear more brave then she actually felt. "I am not." Another clap had Elsa huddled against the wall, knees tucked up tightly to her chest.

"It's true. The mighty Snow Queen is afraid of a little thunder."

"Okay I admit it. I'm a little scared of thunder. Ever since I was a little girl, actually."

Hans scooted across to her, hoping to provide some reassurance. "It's okay Elsa. You don't have to be afraid. I won't let the nasty thunder hurt you."

"That's what Anna used to say. When she and I were little, we used to share a room, and we'd always cuddle up together in a storm. We always had each other, you know? We protected each other. I always felt safe when I was with her. And...now...I may never see her again."

"Don't say that. Don't give up hope. I saw some of the crew escape in a lifeboat. They'll be found, I'm sure of it. And even if they aren't, tomorrow or the next day, they'll realize we're missing. They'll send a search party."

"But what if they don't know where to look? what if they don't find us? Anna will be so scared. She'll be all alone...again."

Hans took her hand gently. "If I know Anna. She'll go to the ends of the earth to find you. She won't give up, I know it."

"Yes, you're probably right," she assured herself. "Anna would never give up."

Hans took his position back down near the fire. He was still shivering slightly despite the heat emanating from the hissing flames.

Elsa crawled across to where the Prince lay, and shuffled up closer.

Having the Queen this close to him, was not exactly welcoming. Not with all these conflicted emotions racing through his mind. "You don't have to do that, Your Majesty."

"I want to."

Hans gave himself a self-satisfactory smile as he felt an arm snake around his torso. _Looks like m__y charm maybe working a treat._

Elsa hated herself for being so weak. _Sleeping this close to the enemy is certainly not productive. _But for now it was the safest place she could think of.

* * *

**Reviews apprciated. Next chapter I will have a little of Anna and Kristoff. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I just would like to say thank you to all the reviews from the last chapter, they were very encouraging.**

**Anyway. I am sorry as I had hoped to have Anna and Kristoff featured in this chapter, but I have decided to have them in the next chapter now as it will make more sense.**

**Well, please read and review, but mostly enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**

Elsa sprang awake to a very faint scratching sound. She rolled over towards the direction of the noise, only to find herself face-to-face with several, small, green lizards scurrying across the ground. "Aaaahhhh!" she yelped. She flicked her hand out, gently knocking one of the reptiles that had managed to crawl up her leg swiftly to the ground.

Her eyes then darted around the dimly lit cave searching for her companion. "Prince Hans?" Instinctively she patted the area next to her where he had been laying the previous night. Now though, the space was no longer occupied, and the cave appeared to be empty, save for the remains of the dying campfire.

Elsa clambered to her feet and made her way to the cave entrance, hovering there momentarily. "Prince Hans, where are you?" She squinted her eyes as the orange glow of the morning sunlight beat down on her. Her eyes flitted in every direction looking for the Prince. _Where is he? _It was only after deeply concentrating on her listening skills, that she heard a gentle humming not too far in the distance. She moved forwards, shoving some ferns out of her face, before trudging down a narrow path leading in the direction of the familiar sound.

Clearing yet another set of thick foliage, her eyes fixated on a small pool with a breath-taking cascading waterfall. Elsa was awestruck at such beauty. Confidently, she took a step towards the edge of the sparkling water. "Prince Hans?" She called out his name once more, before kneeling down and cupping a handful of the delicious, fresh liquid. It was so refeshing, revitalizing, and was enough to quench her thirst. She glanced around again, but it seemed awfully clear that Hans wasn't there after all. _Maybe I should head back...although that water does look awfully inviting. _

Acting a little spontaneous, Elsa slipped off her shoes and lowered her dress down from her shoulders. After she worked its way down her slender body, she placed the garment onto a nearby rock. Then the Queen proceeded to strip off her undergarments before gently wading into the pool. The coolness of the crystal, clear waters was so soothing in contrast with the heat of the blazing sun.

_Snap._

Elsa was suddenly startled by the snapping of a twig. She apprehensively scanned her immediate surroundings, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. _N__ow you're just getting jittery, Elsa. It must be in the wake of that thunderstorm last night. It's got you extra freaked out. _The Queen ignored her nervousness, instead turning her attention back to her refreshing dip.

_Snap!_

Elsa heard another twig snap and she spun around, decidingly a little more disturbed this time. "Prince Hans? Hans is that you?" A rustling in a nearby bush was enough to send her heart racing. She cautiously made her way to the edge of the pool and climbed out. She had just managed to put on her underwear when she heard more twigs snapping. Hesitantly, she reached out and grabbed the closest weapon she could find- a rock. She raised her hand up, ready to slam it down on any unwanted intruder.

The foliage shook and Elsa crept forward only to find Hans stood there topless, wearing just his pants.

"What the hell Elsa?!" he shrieked.

"Prince Hans! what do you think you are doing, sneaking around like that?!"

Hans had to admit, he was a little shaken up at almost being bludgeoned to death. "Will you put that rock down. You're going to hurt someone."

Elsa stared at the jagged rock still grasped tightly in her hand, before letting it drop to the floor.

Now that he knew he was safe from her improvised weapon, he allowed his eyes to wander over her semi-naked form. Hans was mesmerized by the mere sight of the Queen in just her bra and panties. He licked his lips and grinned. "Oh my Elsa, you look ravishing, and quite delectable." _Huh! d__id I just say that out loud?_

"Prince Hans! what did you just say?...wait, it doesn't matter. It's obvious you have a very active imagination. Now, may I suggest you put some clothing on. I'd rather not have to look at you like that."

"Says the girl who's standing before me in her undergarments," he countered. "Did you enjoy your dip, Snow Queen?"

"Omigosh, you were spying on me, weren't you?"

"No! and I'll let you know I found this place first. I was even on my way back to tell you that I finally found some fresh water. I have to say though, I was a little worried when I arrived at the cave only to find it empty. I actually only came back here on a whim. Although now... I'm actually glad I did," he said, offering her a subtle wink."

"Just put some clothes on," she demanded.

"Come on Elsa. Don't tell me you don't find this body of mine somewhat attractive? because believe you me; you standing there like that, is certainly turning me on."

"Turning you on?" Elsa's face was a blend between confusion and frustration, mainly because she didn't quite understand what he meant by that statement.

Hans laughed. "I take it you've never actually seen a half-naked man before, have you?"

Elsa was outraged. "Absolutely not! Why would you think that?"

He smoothed the rough stubble on his chin. "Ah yes, I forgot. I guess being shut away for thirteen years can play havoc with your love life. You know, that's one of the reasons why I chose to forgo my little venture to pursue you in the first place."

"What?"

Hans couldn't resist filling her in. "Yeah that's right. You see, I had originally intended to woo you at your coronation ball, but finding out about your lack of social skills really didn't win you any favors in the dating department. So that was one of the reasons why sweet little Anna became so much more accomodating. I mean she was a little klutzy, terribly naive, and beauty wise had nothing on you, but hey, beggars can't be choosers."

Hearing him mention about Anna in that way- like a prize to be won, made her blood boil. Elsa scowled at him. Her eyes flashed with fury as the memory of what he did to Anna came flooding back. "She wasn't accomodating. She was just a means to an end, and you intended to use her to accomplish your goal." _And to think I was warming up to him. What was I thinking? _"Look I've only tolerated you because I thought we may have had a mutual understanding, and perhaps even develop some kind of friendship, but it seems I was wrong." Elsa gathered up her clothing in silence, before sauntering off.

"Aww Elsa, where are you going?"

Elsa didn't look back. "Away from you!"

Hans huffed, feigning indignation. "Really? just when I was enjoying the view. How unfair!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Well you can enjoy the view all you want...alone. Goodbye, Prince Hans."

Hans licked his lips, a delicious retort on his tongue. "Well, let's see how long you'll last without me. So come find me when you change your mind sweet cheeks. I'll be waiting."

_I hate that woman so much I could strangle her!_

_Now, now. That's no way to try and win her over._

_Well maybe I don't want to win her over._

_Yes you do. _

_Says who?_

_Says you. Now go and apologize._

_Apologize?! you have got to be kidding. Why should I apologize? she almost bashed my head in with a rock._

_You almost deserved it. Spying on her like that. You should be ashamed of yourself._

_Well it was unavoidable. She is stunning. And even more so when she's naked. Not to mention I'm a red blooded male. How else was I supposed to pass up a perfect opportunity to see the girl of my dreams in the nude?_

_You could have given her some privacy, and not been a naughty peeping Tom. That would have been the decent thing to do._

_Being stranded on this island with her is just so infuriating.  
_

_Why?_

_Because..._

_Because what?_

_Because...grrr, because, I think I'm falling in love. There I said it, happy now?_

_With the Queen?_

_Well, who else?_ he questioned, wrestling with his inner turmoil._  
_

_You'll never stand a chance with her._

_You don't need to remind me.  
_

_Not unless you start treating her like a human being, and not some boyish fantasy._

_So what do I do?_

_You need to prove to her that you've changed. That you're remorseful, full of redemption. Only then will you even begin to steal her heart.  
_

_How?_

_Well, first stop with the lewd comments. Treat her with some respect. She's a strong independent woman, but she's also fragile and vulnerable._

_Yeah I've noticed._

_Don't try too hard._

_I'll try._

_Good._

_Remember, all good things come to those who wait._

_I can wait. However long it takes._

* * *

After Elsa quickly re-dressed herself, she decided to hunt around for some fruit. It was a lonely trek through the jungle, but she craved the solitude. She didn't have to worry about Hans and his depraved mind tagging along.

It was however a struggle walking in the rising heat. She actually wasn't sure how much more her body could withstand this stifling humidity. She had tried numerous times to create some kind of ice, but all her attempts had been in vain. It seemed her powers were well and truly suppressed whilst she was stranded on this island.

Nearing an unfamiliar area of the jungle, she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a loud snorting sound. _What was that? _Elsa nervously glanced up ahead to see a large, black, wild boar staring at her.

It was squealing loudly, his eyes menacing and his long dangerous tusks looked sharp enough to impale her. Elsa's eyes widened in fear and shock as the boar's hooves started pawing at the ground ready to charge.

She slowly backed away, as calmly as possible, but no sooner had she moved, it ran towards her, thundering through the jungle at lightning speed. Elsa hiked up her dress and ran for her life. She weaved in and out of trees, pushing past foliage and almost tripping over tree roots and rocks. Her heart was pounding, her mind reeling at the thought she was never going to outrun it. With her muscles aching and her feet sore, she was forced to slow down. She took one quick glance behind her to see the beast almost upon her when she was yanked into some dense undergrowth and a hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled momentarily until she heard his soft, reassuring voice.

"Shh, Elsa it's just me."

_Hans?_

The Prince slowly took his hand away from her mouth, whilst silently communicating with her to stay put. He peeked out of the undergrowth and found that the boar had luckily vanished from sight.

At the sound of her heavy panting in between uncontrollable sobbing, Hans turned his attention back to the Queen. "Elsa? Elsa, are okay?"

"I... was so... scared that... thing was going to... eat me," she confessed, not caring if it sounded childish or not.

_And I am sure you would have tasted very fine too. _He had had the urge to say it, but then held his tongue. _No more lewd comments from me. Must be on my best behavior,_ Hans inwardly chided himself. With a strange, almost sudden overwhelming need to protect her, Hans took the young Queen into his arms, rubbing a hand up and down her back soothingly.

The silence drew on and Elsa bit her bottom lip, contemplating on whether she should return the affection. He had made her pretty mad earlier, yet he had possibly saved her life...again. Elsa sighed, easing into his touch. "Thank you," she uttered gratefully.

Hans placed a finger under her chin, bringing her up to face him. "You're welcome. After all, you're the Queen. I feel it's a sense of duty to look after you." He leaned in, bringing his lips closers to hers when she pulled back. "We should really look for some fruit now."

"What is your obsession with fruit?" he asked curiously.

"It's healthy...but of course if you have a better idea, I'm listening?"

"Actually I do," Hans retaliated. "Why don't I show you how to do a spot of spearfishing?"

"How are we going to do that?" Elsa inquired.

"Firstly. All we to do is find us some long sticks and then sharpen them," Hans explained. After Elsa concurred with a curt nod, he began to lead her out of their hiding spot amongst the foliage. When they were back on the main path Hans felt droplets of rain.

Elsa looked up, only to see the once cobalt-blue sky now marred with dark gray clouds. "Maybe we're in the rainy season," she noted.

"Yeah, I think you're right about that," the Prince acknowledged. "Maybe we should head back to the cave and wait until the rain passes."

Elsa nodded and then followed Hans. The rain was now beginning to pelt down on them, drops turning to rivulets which were running down from her hair and chin. She was shivering, goosebumps forming on her arms which was highly unusual. But then her body had been acting rather strangely since her arrival here.

Hans wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close, sharing as much body warmth that he possibly could. "Don't worry, the cave is just up ahead."

Elsa suddenly cried out in pain. "Ouch! something bit me." She immediately attempted to soothe the area towards the bottom of her leg where she felt the blinding pain.

Hans really hadn't meant for it to come out, but he couldn't help himself. "Maybe, whatever it was, just liked the taste of you. I know I would."

"You really can't help yourself, can you?"

Hans flashed her an innocent smile. "Whatever do you mean?"

Elsa let an exasperated sigh. "Look don't bother answering. Just please stop with the tasteless comments, they're getting old."

"Fine, if you say so, but-"

"Prince Hans?"

"Yes, Queen Elsa."

She could feel herself sweating uncontrollably. "I don't feel well."

Hans smirked. "C'mon sweet cheeks. There's no need to play around like that. I'm not going to carry you. I mean, not that I have anything against carrying you, but-"

"I-I can't...breathe...I"

"C'mon Elsa, this isn't funny. If you're trying to get back at me after that whole berry incident, it isn't going to work. I already know your game."

Elsa was struggling to breathe and remain upright. "I...really...can't."

Hans' tone of voice instantly changed to one of a more seriousness nature. "Wait? you're not playing around, are you?"

Elsa staggered into him, and he had to react quickly to prevent her toppling to the ground. "Elsa?!"

As soon as the Queen's eyes fluttered shut, Hans began to panic. He gently attempted to coax her awake, but she didn't stir. Instead her face had turned deathly white, her forehead was beaded in sweat and her breathing was almost imperceptible. "Elsa!"

* * *

**A/n Reviews appreciated!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Well done to ajunebuga for guessing right at what bit Elsa. **

**Sorry this chapter has taken a while to get up. But I was without internet for 4 days and had a lot of things to catch up on. **

**Please leave your thoughts, comments etc. They are much appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven.  
**

_You need to find me Anna. Please. I don't want to be all alone. I need you to help me._

Anna clenched the bedsheets, her knuckles turning white. She tossed and turned, a small whimper escaping her lips.

Fear gripped her. The Princess could hear her sister's voice crying in her head. _I'm hurt Anna. Please come and find me. I need you. _

Terrifying images then flashed in her mind of Elsa, lying somewhere dark, looking extremely pale and lifeless...with Hans by her side. _No!_

Anna woke in her bed, screaming. She was frantically gasping for breath, sweating profusely, heart beating erratically. _Calm down Anna, calm down. It was just a dream. Hans is locked up. Elsa is fine There's nothing to worry about. _

"Princess Anna!"

Anna's thoughts were interrupted by loud incessant knocking, and the sound of Kai's voice outside her bedchambers. She sat there still shaking, trying to catch her breath in order to answer. "Y-Yes Kai?"

"Sorry to bother you, Your Highness. But I just wanted to ask if you will joining us for breakfast?"

"Yes, I will be. Just allow me a moment to get dressed."

There was a brief silence before Kai spoke once more. "Of course, Your Highness. I will inform Gerda for you."

She heard the footsteps trail away and Anna slowly clambered out of bed. She quickly threw on one of her more comfortable dresses, before styling her hair into her two signature braids.

At the breakfast table, Gerda handed Anna a plate of pancakes. "There you are your Highness. Just how you like them."

Anna managed a weak smile. "Thank you."

When Gerda placed a glass of milk down, she noticed that Anna was looking a little peaky. "Your Highness, are you feeling okay?" The elderly maid placed the back of her hand against Anna's forehead. "You're not coming down with anything are you? I mean, you don't suppose all that ice in your heart has affected you in some way."

"I'm not sick Gerda," Anna reassured her. "I'm just a little worried about Elsa. I guess... I still don't really understand why she would leave me. You know...so soon after-"

Gerda quickly placed a comforting arm around her shoulder, offering some of her maternal consolation. "Oh you poor dear. I'm sure Her Majesty had her reasons for going. But I understand how difficult it must be for you. Re-kindling your relationship after all these years, and now being seperated once again must be very hard on you. But try not to fret. It won't be long until she returns, and then you'll have the rest of your lives together."

"But then she'll be too busy being Queen and running the kingdom. She still won't have time for me-"

The two women were interrupted as Kai approached clearing his throat with a loud cough. "Your Highness. It would seem you have a visitor."

Anna looked up, eyebrows raised confusedly. "Visitor?"

"Yes. Master Bjorgman is here. He informs me you had arranged some kind of trip with him today."

_The trip? oh yes the trip. _Now she remembered. Kristoff had asked her if she would like to accompany him to the valley of the living rock to see his family today. _Yes, yes. How could I have forgotten? _Anna stuffed her remaining pancake in her mouth rather ungracefully, before gulping down a mouthful of milk leaving a ring of the white liquid around her top lip.

"Princess Anna!" Gerda said disdainfully. "Remember your graces."

Anna felt like a scolded child. She used a handkerchief to clean her mouth, before excusing herself from the table. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Kai stood by the door and handed over her cloak. "Would you like me to arrange for one of the guards to chaperon you."

Anna shook her head. "Thank you Kai, but that won't be necessary."

The head servant nodded before she left. "Very well then. Have a safe journey. And please be back before nightfall. Her Majesty would most likely freeze me into a popsicle should anything happen to you."

"I'll be fine," Anna assured him as she skipped across the courtyard to the awaiting Kristoff and Sven. She was rather happy to be taking her first trip in the latest model of his shiny brand new sled he had been presented with just a few days ago.

Kristoff's eyes lit up as he leapt out of the sled to meet her. "Your Highness," he greeted, bowing before her. "Your carriage awaits." Okay it wasn't a carriage, but it was the best looking sled he had ever laid eyes on.

Anna climbed in the front seat with Kristoff, giggling childishly before they sped away. As they traveled through the mountains. Anna was awfully quiet. The dream she had had that morning still haunted her. She knew she wouldn't be truly happy until Elsa returned to Arendelle safe and sound.

"So how has it been back at the palace? You know, as acting Queen and all," Kristoff inquired.

"Actually, Elsa left Kai in charge. I'm just the spare after all. But I suppose it's been okay. I mean I did sit in on a council meeting yesterday, which was so b...oring. I almost fell asleep until Kai nudged me. I can't say the council members were too impressed. But you know, I'm not really Queenly material, at least not yet. I mean Elsa, she's so much more suited to the job then I am. She's always so regal and majestic. She has beauty and intellect and those awesome powers. But on a serious note, I guess all those years shut away, she really did have a lot of time to practice being Queen."

Kristoff turned to her. "I'm sure once day, you'll make a magnificant Queen."

Anna fiddled with her braid whilst blushing. "You think so?"

"Absolutely."

"Well there is one thing I don't miss about being Queen."

"And what's that?" he queried curiously.

Anna looped an arm around his, leaning in more towards him until her head rested on his shoulder. "I get to spend all this time with you."

Kristoff couldn't help but smile, before spurring Sven on.

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa! you need to wake up!" With still no response from the Queen, Hans carefully laid her limp body down onto the ground. He quickly examined the bottom of the leg where she had mentioned she had felt the pain. The area was now red and swollen, but more worrying to him was the two small puncture wounds, evident of a snake bite.

Hans panicked. _With the wound looking like that and Elsa's unexplained unconsciouness it had to have been venomous. _He had never dealt with a snake bite before, and didn't have a clue about how to treat one, at least without medical supplies. He shook her again gently, "Elsa! Elsa!" but she didn't stir.

He checked her breathing. It was weak and labored, but at least still there. Carrying her back down to the water's edge he cleansed the wound, hoping to remove as much of the toxin as he possibly could. Unfortunately, precious minutes had passed and it was likely that the venom would have made it into her bloodstream by now. He tore off his shirt, completely saturating it before applying it to the wound.

Gently, he then carried her back to the cave, where he propped her up against the wall. She groaned slightly, but kept her eyes firmly clamped shut. Hans brushed some loose strands of hair out of her face, instantly noticing how cold she was. Quickly he got to work on rebuilding the fire.

Hans had never taken care of anyone, but himself. He had never actually cared about anyone else, but himself. But for the first time ever, he had an overwhelming urge to help her and protect her. "It's okay Elsa. I'm going to take care of you."

Once the fire was burning the Prince moved back across to the Queen and pulled her into his lap. She was shivering violently, which worried him greatly_. She's a Snow Queen, and she's shivering. _As he cradled her in his arms, Hans stroked her face tenderly with his fingers. "Oh how I wish it could have been me," he whispered to her.

Hans rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He didn't recall how long he had been asleep, but it wasn't long until he was jolted awake by a guttural scream. "W-What is it!?"

Elsa's body tensed as a wave of pain shot through her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she fought the agony inside of her. "It hurts!" she wailed.

As Hans felt her struggling against him, he continued to hold her tight, attempting to suppress his rising worry. Her whole body now felt like it was burning up. A sheen of sweat glistened on her forehead and she was gasping for breaths. As he listened to her ragged attempts to breathe, his heart felt like it was ripping in two. The small heartless part of him was telling him he didn't care if she was in pain, or even died for that matter. Whilst the other part was terrified of losing her.

_But this is what you wanted, isn't it? to see her suffer._

_Not like this. Not like this. _

_What difference does it make?_

_I would have at least made it less...painful._

_So you're growing a conscience now, are we?_

_No-one should have to endure this kind of pain._

_Not even the evil Queen?_

_She's not evil._

_You said it yourself. She's a monster. A beautiful monster. But still a monster._

_I was wrong._

_You have feelings for her?_

_No!_

_Yes! you do. Don't try to hide it.  
_

_I do not!  
_

_You can't fool me. I know you better then anyone. And I know what you're thinking...right now. Go ahead, say it!  
_

_Fine! Okay, I admit it. I like her...a lot. I'd even go as far as to say I'm beginning to care for her. I believe there is definitely more to her then meets the eye.  
_

_This is rather astonishing._

_How so?  
_

_I never thought you would ever learn to open your heart again...to love anyone. _

_Hey! I never said it was love. Grrr! look, I don't what this is._

_But you'd like it to be more._

_It doesn't matter. She's like the fruit from the forbidden tree. Tempting, but off limits. I just need to face facts. Elsa and I...we can never be._

Elsa had stopped struggling, her energy completely spent. Hans felt her slump against him, slipping back into unconsciouness. He breathed a sigh of relief that she was at least, for the time being in a somewhat peaceful slumber. His gaze fell upon her face. He studied her, torn by a multitude of emotions. Mustering up enough courage he placed a tender kiss on her lips. It was perfect, but he knew it would be the one and only time he would ever experience it. His heart was fluttering uncontrollably, his insides twisted into knots. Now though, exhaustion was setting in, and he too drifted off to sleep.

Groggily, Hans awoke again much later to a thudding sound, accompanied by loud snorting and grunting. His first and foremost thought, was that somehow that damn wild boar had managed to track them down. But as his vision cleared, his eyes widened in fear. His face suddenly lost all color, turning to a sheet of pure white. Standing before them, growling ferociously was a large brown bear.

_Just great!_

* * *

**A/N Originally I had planned for Hans to suck the poison out, but then realized he had no weapon to cut into the wound and then secondly it seems sucking out poison is a big no no when it comes to treating snakebites. Anyway next chapter Anna will finally get some information as to what happened to Elsa etc. Rescue mission will be launching soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you for all you kind reviews they are all really appreciated.**

**I promise no more dangerous situation for Elsa or Hans in the forseeable future.**

**Anyway read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight.  
**

Hans froze as the massive brown bear stalked towards them. He tried to keep as still as possible, as it moved closer.

The Queen's eyes fluttered open from her darkened state, to an unfamiliar sound which scared her awake. She tried to steadily lift her head until she heard a soft, soothing yet authoratative voice whispering close to her ear.

"Shhh, Elsa. Don't move." _Great! she's recovering from one near death experience, and now she's being plunged into another. Way to go Hans, you really are a failure._

She could just make out the hulking form of some kind of creature heading towards them. "What is that?"

The Prince kept a watchful eye on the bear. Its perked up ears and small beady gave the animal a threatening demeanor. The beast opened it's mouth, roaring ferociously revealing two rows of very sharp teeth. Its large furry paws pounded across the ground with each step.

Hans could feel his heart beating almost out of his chest as its large, wet black nose sniffed at the Queen. In that one moment, he was petrifed it was going to attack her.

"Hans, is... that.. a... bear?" Elsa was terrified, nervously clinging onto him. _If only I had my powers. I wouldn't have to feel this weak and useless. _"It's coming closer. W-What...are we...g-going to do?"she asked shakily.

"No sudden movements. Do you understand?" he replied firmly. Hans' knowledge about bears was limited, but what he did know is that they had poor eyesight, so he hoped they could use that to their advantage. When the bear was pre-occupied with some lizards scattering across the ground, he instructed for Elsa to follow him, carefully, and cautiously.

For the first time since they had been on this island, Elsa was scared to death. "Hans?!"

The Prince tried his best to reassure her. "Don't panic. Just follow my lead." He then inched quietly towards the exit of the chamber. "Stay close to me," he then concluded.

Elsa grasped onto him tightly, and he couldn't help, but smile in amusement at her vulnerability.

As the twosome neared the exit, the bear stopped looking around the ground and raised its nose in the air sniffing wildly. It suddenly turned its head and ventured towards them.

Elsa was in a frenzy. "It's going to eat us! are we really going to be that tasty?"

"Elsa? to a ravenous bear, anything is going to be tasty," he explained.

"Well that's comforting. At least I know I'm dying for a good cause."

Hans gripped her hand, looking her straight in the eye. "No-one is going to die here. Now when I say run... run, and don't look back." Whatever the situation, whatever the outcome, he had a duty to protect her; and protect her he would. Even if he died trying.

The bear, realizing it was losing its next meal growled menacingly as it charged towards them.

Hans quickened his pace. "Hey Elsa, now it's time to RUN!" he shrieked.

They sped down the narrow tunnel leading out of the cave. It was coming into darkness outside and Hans couldn't see which direction they were running in. Although anywhere away from the bear would suffice for now. He made sure Elsa was always ahead of him, and within his sights. The last thing he needed was to be babysitting her at a time like this.

Scared as she was, Elsa kept going, obeying Hans' word about not looking back. Her injured leg though was starting to throb and she found herself stumbling on a few occasions.

Hans glanced around, only to find the beast trailing dangerously behind. He picked up speed, hurdling over tree branches, and ignoring dense foliage scraping at his exposed flesh. As he continued running through the jungle, his whole body ached. He commanded his legs to go faster, but they just wouldn't co-operate. The Prince could hear the grunting and snorting, and it was another brief look behind him that was his undoing. Focusing solely on the bear and not on the path ahead, he inadvertantly tripped over a tree root and went tumbling to the ground.

Elsa came to a halt as she heard him fall to the ground. "Prince Hans?!"

"Don't worry about me Elsa. Just go, get out of here." She hesitated, before his command became more assertive. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

She hated leaving him, but it seemed he had made his choice.

Flat on his back, Hans stared up in horror. The bear was upon him, sniffing the air, before standing up on its two legs. It roared loudly as drool dripped from the corner of its mouth. As it settled back down on all fours it moved dangerously closer to him. There was no escape. The beast swiped a paw, its powerful claws struck his left shoulder, ripping at his flesh. Hans screamed in agony as warm blood oozed from the wound.

Dizziness overwhelmed him as he felt the injury, his palm coming away smeared in red crimson. The gash was deep, that much he knew. Hans grunted in discomfort, fighting the urge to pass out. Although in a way he would have been thankful. It definitely would have saved him from the excruciating pain of being eaten alive.

Elsa continued dashing through the jungle, branches whipping at her face, stinging her. She hadn't got much further when she heard the excruciating scream reverberating through the foliage. She held her breath at the inhuman cry. _I don't care what he says. I'm not leaving him. _She raced back to the clearing where she had last left Hans. She was just in time to distract the bear from clamping its powerful jaws around the injured Prince.

"Hey!" she screamed, aiming to gain the bear's attention.

_What is that woman doing? See, she is infuriating. There is no other word for her. _The Prince continued to fight the unconsciouness, but the pain was too much to bear. With his vision rapidly dimming, he could have sworn he saw a flash of blue light. But as his eyes fully closed, he knew he must have been imagining it.

With Hans in immediate danger, and with no sign of the bear relenting. Elsa instinctively flung out her hand. To her surprise a shot of ice sprang out, impacting the bear.

The animal whined momentarily before turning in her direction, and clumsily taking a few strides towards her. She released another bolt of ice, hoping to anger the bear. It seemed her plan worked as the beast thundered forward. Elsa stood her ground, keeping her resolve, as she summoned a mini blizzard to distract the bear further. It looked confused as it snorted loudly, but it still wasn't deterred. It stood back up on its two legs, swiping its large paw at her. She staggered backwards, and tripped, finding herself hurtling to the ground.

The bear raised its paw once more, using this opportunity to strike. At the height of extreme panic a sharp icicle manifested itself in her hand. And as the bear lunged forward, it was impaled on the deadly weapon, piercing its heart. The bear almost crushed her as it slumped to the ground, but she managed to roll out of the way at the last second.

Her chest was heaving as she lay there attempting to catch her breath. Then she remembered about Hans. As she limped across to the injured Prince, she thought he was dead. But upon closer inspection, the steady rise and fall of his chest told her he was thankfully still alive. On one hand she was glad he was, but on the other she was fuming.

As his eyes slowly fluttered open, he smiled when he found himself gazing up into the face of the Queen. In that moment she looked like an angel. She was saying something to him, and he grinned from ear to ear. "Prince Hans. I'm going to kiss you." _Oh my God. __ I've died and gone to heaven.  
_

"Yes, kiss me," he answered back. "I want a kiss." She was hovering on all fours over him, her large, icy blue eyes piercing his green orbs. "Please kiss me." His eyes absentmindley trailed down to her chest, where her low cut dress was hugging her breasts more tightly, exposing her cleavage, and adding even more seduction to her voluptous figure.

"Prince Hans?" the soft, sultry voice said again.

He braced himself for the heavenly lip-lock, but it never came. "Hey, where's my kiss?"

The Queen looked annoyed. "What are you talking about?"

Hans flashed her a flirtatious grin. "You said you were going to kiss me. You scrumptious Goddess..you."

Now she looked insulted. "No I didn't. I said, I'm going to kill you! And very rightly so for your stupidity."

With his full senses slowly returning, he bolted upright before howling in pain. "Darn it! I thought you said you were going to kiss me?"

Ignoring him, Elsa quickly pushed him back down. "Seriously. Try not to move too much. Your shoulder, it's bleeding pretty bad."

Hans scoffed. "This thing," he stated, pointing to his injured shoulder. "It's just a scratch." It was a lie. He knew it was a serious wound, but now wasn't the time to worry about that.

"I'm not convinced. You seem to be bleeding an awful lot."

As his eyes flitted across to the dead animal lying a few feet away, and that flash of blue he thought he saw right before he blacked out, he realized what must have happened. "Nice work there sweet cheeks. Now it seems you have your powers back. You don't suppose you could use some of your magic to soothe my wound."

Elsa thought for a moment. "Well it's quite a nasty wound, but I guess I could try. At the moment though it's still bleeding, so we'll need to clean it up first. Any idea where that spring was?"

Hans surveyed their surroundings. They had run pretty far, and he wasn't sure in which direction. This area looked very unfamilar to him. It was possible they were lost. "If we can't find it, we can always walk to the beach. There's an endless water supply there."

"Fine." She extended her hand, helping him to his feet.

Once he was upright, he began swaying unsteadily. "You know Elsa. I might need a little assistance."

She rolled her eyes in response. "Of course you do."

"What's that supposed to mean? I am the injured party here," he admitted, hoping she would take pity.

"This is all your fault you know," she hissed as they made their way through the thick jungle.

Hans couldn't believe she was blaming him. "Hey, it's not like I asked to be attacked by a bear."

Elsa shot him a glance, trying to control her rising anger. "But who warned you that it was a bear cave?"

_Who warned you it was a bear cave, _he inwardly mimicked. "Look, chill out snowflake. I just saved your life...again. I believe that's what... four times now."

Elsa's face grew hot and tense. "You're keeping count? Well I took down that bear single-handedly," she argued back.

"Yes, but you cheated. Next time, try doing it with your bare hands. That will make me proud."

"Well if it wasn't for my powers, you wouldn't be alive right now," she retailated.

He was about to fire back a retort, until he realized she was right. "I guess I should say thank you then...so thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied softly.

Hans turned to her sharply and planted a soft, warm kiss on her lips. "You're lucky I've taken such an interest in you. I don't do that for just anyone."

Elsa touched her lips, the tingling sensation still present. But then her face reddened. "Has anyone told you how unlikeable you are?"

"..Well your sister for one."

Elsa hugged her herself tightly. "Anna is very wise and smart."

"C'mon Elsa. What does one have to do to win you over?"

"Murdering traitors do not win me over, Prince Hans."

Hans swallowed thickly at her cold words. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Even her own damaging words surprised her. "I'm sorry."

Hurt still raged in his eyes. "You need to let it go Elsa. I thought just maybe, I would have proved to you by now that I'm not that kind of man anymore."

Elsa was lost for words as he maneuvered ahead of her, leaving her all alone.

* * *

"So Anna, what did you think of my family, now you've finally got to spend an entire day with them?" Kristoff asked as they made the journey back to Arendelle.

"It was wonderful Kristoff...they're wonderful. Even if they were still trying to marry us...again."

The ice master blushed at the thought. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's just they've always wanted me to find a nice girl and settle down, you know?"

She flashed him a warm smile. "Well, they are love experts after all."

"Yes they are. But that doesn't mean to say I want them to meddle in my love life."

"They mean well," Anna countered. "As a matter of fact, perhaps Elsa could benefit from their strong words of wisdom in the love department."

Kristoff lightly chortled. "I'm sure Elsa would really appreciate you playing matchmaker."

"Don't be such a bore. It'll be fun."

Kristoff wasn't convinced. "Yeah until she freezes everything again."

Anna giggled childishly. "Or she freezes her dashing Prince."

They both broke into a laugh and even Sven joined in by grunting.

"I just hope you know what you're doing?" Kristoff said as they approached the palace gates.

"She'll thank me for it, trust me."

As they rolled into the courtyard, loud voices erupted as Kai, Gerda and two other men whom she didn't recognize bounded towards them.

_Uh oh. Looks like we're late, _Anna thought to herself.

"Princess Anna?!" Kai's urgent voice announced as she came into view.

Anna's demeanor took on a more serious tone. _Somehow, I don't think this is about me being late. _"What is it Kai? What is wrong?"

Gerda gestured for her to follow. "Your Highness. You'd better come inside."

Kristoff leapt from the sled and helped Anna down, whispering softly. "You'd better go."

Anna's expression was one of worry and puzzlement as she was escorted to the throne room. "Can someone please tell me what is going on? Does this have something to do with Elsa?"

The men were muttering amongst themselves and Anna could only hear snippets of information. "Fire..survivors...Prince Hans," were among the things she could just barely make out.

"Is someone going to tell me what is going on?"

Everyone stopped talking, staying silent until they entered the room and seated themselves down at the table. Kai offered a chair to the Princess, but she refused to sit.

"No I'd rather stand if it's all the same."

Kai rose from his seat, addressing the Princess. "This afternoon, a foreign ship sailed into port. Amongst the crew were several survivors, who were rescued from waters between here and the Southern Isles. They claim they were aboard the same ship on which Her Majesty was traveling."

Anna could feel a sense of dread bubbling to the surface. "Just get to the point Kai...please."

"There was some kind of explosion on board and...there was only a handful of survivors who made it off in time."

One of the unfamiliar men chimed in. "We're sorry, Your Highness. But we were assured that Her Majesty made it off safely, but she wasn't in any of the lifeboats."

Anna dared to ask her next question. "What about Prince Hans?"

"He wasn't amongst the survivors either," the same man stated.

Tears began streaming down her face. It was almost a repeat of the tragedy which befell their parents all over again. _I can't go through that again. I just can't._

Kai spoke up. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. But I've been informed that that stretch of waters are treacherous, not to mention near freezing. There is no way anyone could survive those kind of temperatures."

"S-So...what are you... s-saying?" Anna asked in between sobs.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," Kai said sadly, "but at this time we're declaring Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles as lost at sea."

Anna shook her head, a high pitched scream escaping her lips. "NO!"

* * *

**Reviews appreciated!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay so this chapter will contain some mild sexual innuendo. I wanted to give these two a little action (even if it is one-sided) without it actually happening for real. If that doesn't make sense then read on.**

**A special thank you to every one has reviewed so far. Every comment is appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine.  
**

Anna's head was spinning, as a wave of nausea washed over her. _I did this. This is my fault. Me and my stupid mouth. _The Princess remembered all too well the conversation she had had with her sister the morning of her departure. She had been trying to deter Elsa from leaving, and had made a comment she now dearly regretted. _ "What if the boat sinks?"_' Anna then recalled Elsa's reaction - that she was being overly dramatic. _Now I wish __I hadn't said anything. I cursed the voyage._

A sense of heaviness pervaded her heart until it felt like it had been crushed_. But she can't be dead. She just can't be. I've already lost Mama and Papa. I can't lose Elsa too. There's so much we need to catch up on. Thirteen years of lost time to make up_ _for. _Anna took a calming breath before addressing the room. "I don't accept it. I won't. Elsa is out there somewhere, and we are going to find her."

The two seamen exchanged sorrowful glances. Gerda comforted the Princess, whilst Kai tried to his best to reason with her.

"Your Highness. I know this is a lot for you to take in right now. But I think we have to be realistic here. As I have already-"

"No Kai!" Anna interjected. "The only reality here, is that Elsa never made it into a lifeboat. No body has been recovered. Is it not possible that she could have drifted to land?"

"Your Highness...the water," Kai went on to say before he was once again interrupted.

"Yes, yes. I understand what you are saying, but she's the Snow Queen and the cold never bothered her anyway. Besides, if the ship was that damaged, she could have easily floated on wreckage. She is very resourceful my sister."

Kai nodded his head sort of in agreement. "Well...I suppose there is always a chance."

Anna was not about to give up on Elsa for all the world. "And any chance, however small is good enough for me."

Kai let out an exasperated sigh. As much as he didn't want to think about of the possibility of the Queen's demise. He couldn't allow the Princess to get her hopes up. "I will fetch your Father's old sea charts and then organize a fleet. If your sister is out there, then we will find her."

* * *

"Do you even know where we're going?" Elsa asked slightly irritated as she followed Hans through the thick jungle. They had been walking for at least an hour, and so far the beach was nowhere in sight.

Hans offered a brief glance behind him. "Of course I know where we're going. Now stop your whining and just follow."

Elsa stopped in her tracks and fell against a tree. "I think we passed this tree like ten minutes ago. Doesn't that mean we've gone around in a circle?"

"Well that's very observant of you, Your Majesty. But it's not like I have a map of the island. So just stop your complaining woman and keep up."

"Perhaps we could try a different direction?" she suggested.

"Yeah that might work. You run along that way and I'll continue this way. We'll see who ends up at the beach first."

Elsa huffed," Why do you have to be so...so..."

..unlikeable," he interrupted, finishing her sentence. "Those _were_ your words, remember? I mean that is what you said isn't it? Well sweet cheeks, I'm not exactly finding you very likeable at this time. I didn't even want to end up here with you in the first place."

"Yes well, I never asked to be shipwrecked here with you either. I never asked for any of this. I mean, let's face it. No-one knows where we are, much less if we're even still alive. Anna is probably out of her mind with worry and I'm not there to comfort her...and now...now I may never see her again."

"If you're looking for sympathy you're not going to get any from me. I'm actually...glad to tell you," he suddenly changed the subject, "that I see the ocean."

After they emerged onto the beach, Elsa, with a relaxed sigh sat herself down on the warm, soft sand. The salty, sea air assaulted her senses as she glanced across at the Prince. She realized now her words had been hurtful, and heavy guilt suddenly replaced any anger she felt towards him.

Hans sauntered down to the shoreline and cupped water over his injured shoulder. He had to grit his teeth and bite his lip until he could taste blood to stop himself crying out as the salt seeped deep into the wound. His eyes watered at the stinging sensation he was experiencing.

Elsa found herself staring at the Prince longer then she felt was necessary. Her stomach churned as he clutched his shoulder, his face contorted in agony. _Ugh! why am I feeling like this? He's an arrogant, conceited, self-absorbed pig! _Yet despite her feelings she found herself slowly limping across to him. "I can use my ice to soothe it now, if you'd like?"

He spoke harshly. "Go away!"

"I can help though."

"Don't bother, Your Majesty. I'll be fine."

"Prince Hans...I-" she began in an apologetic tone.

He intantly cut her off. "It's okay Elsa. You're right. Every word you said. That is what I am. That's all I know how to be."

"But it's not all you have to be." Elsa reached out, moving his hand away from his bare flesh, replacing it with her own. She spread her palm over his wound, allowing the ice to flow into his flesh.

Hans let out a high-pitched shriek as the coldness burned against the shredded skin. It took a few heart wrenching moments for the pain to subside and for it to be replaced with a comforting warmth.

"How does that feel?" she asked kindly.

An uncontrollable intensity burned within his heart and soul as he answered, "that's much better now...thank you."

They stole a glance at each other for a few seconds longer before she broke away. "I'm hungry."

"You know we could have had a whole bear," he reminded her. "But... maybe this is the time to teach you spear fishing."

"Well, what do we have to do?" she asked curiously.

"Firstly, let's see if we can gather some bamboo. I'll somehow make the spears and then we can go catch us some fish."

* * *

"So, have you ever done this before?" Hans went to ask, until he slapped himself on the forehead for asking such a dumb question. "Don't worry I'll show you how."

As he led Elsa to the shoreline he noticed something that was bound to restrict movement in the shallow waters. "You know Elsa, that dress is going to be rather unsuitable. Maybe you could...I don't know shorten it...or remove it completely. Your choice. I wouldn't mind either way."

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon Elsa. Stop being so prude. It's just you and me."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Really, Your Majesty? If I wanted to ravage you. I've had several perfect opportunities to do so."

Her face turned beet red. "Prince Hans that is just...despicable."

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm only joking. I would never dream of doing anything so un-Princely like. I was just stating a fact."

Elsa continued to stare at him. "I'll be fine. And I can do this spear fishing thing on my own too. I'm not completely hopeless."

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty." He spun around, effectively ending the conversation before wading a little further into the crystal, clear waters. He stopped when the water was lapping just above his knees, then turned his attention to Elsa.

She was holding the spear ready to strike, but everytime a fish swam by, she missed by a good few inches. Hans could see the look of frustration evident on her face.

The Prince approached her. "Here, let me help you with that."

"I can do this!" she snapped, watching intensely as another fish came into view.

As the fish swam closer, Hans gave the order. "Now!"

Elsa stabbed downward, but the spear missed and she lost her balance, falling face first into the water, swallowing a mouthful of water. "Argh!"

Hans swiftly lifted her up. "Looks like you missed."

Elsa choked up some water before turning to him. "That was your fault. I would have had that."

"You were way off target," he gloated.

Elsa hissed with fury. "Well let's see if you can do any better?"

"If you insist, Your Majesty." Hans wasted no time in proving himself. He held the spear and carefully waited for a fish to swim by. Once it was within reach, he plunged the spear down into the unsuspecting fish, piercing its silvery, shimmering body. "Got it!"

Elsa gazed at him with a hint of annoyance. "I'm going to pick some more berries. I'm actually good at that."

Hans could tell how dejected she was. "You just need a little practice. C'mon let's give it another go."

"No it's quite alright."

"I'm not sharing my fish with you." _Hans! Now you're just acting like a petulant child. Grow up!_

"Then I'm not sharing my berries," she countered as she headed back to shore.

"But fish is much more appetising, not to mention very tasty."

Elsa just wanted to freeze him into an ice cube, but she resisted. "I never liked fish anyway."

* * *

As Hans sat in front of the crackling fire, cooking his fish, he cast an eye on Elsa who was busy munching on some berries she had collected. "I didn't mean it you know. You can have some fish."

Elsa was busy scooping berries into her mouth. "No thank you."

"C'mon Elsa, you need something more then just berries. I mean just what do you eat back in Arendelle?"

"Chocolate," she mumbled with her mouth full of the delicious fruit.

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah me and Anna kind of have a chocolate fetish. When we were kids we used to sneak down to the pantry and steal cakes and muffins, anything chocolately we cold lay our hands on really."

"So you were quite the naughty girl then?"

"We got caught once, and Papa made the servants place a lock on the pantry door. He told us we'd be breaking the rules if we helped ourselves to anything in the pantry again," Elsa explained.

"That wasn't very nice."

She giggled childishly. "I just froze the lock."

Hans looked surprised. "Your Majesty! I never pegged you as one to break the rules."

"Well rules are sometimes meant to be broken."

Hans watched with her with fascination. "I guess they are."

Her next question, however took him totally by surprise. "So, was there ever anyone special back in the Southern Isles?"

Hans' face deeply reddened. "Although I tend to have quite an effect on the ladies. _Anna especially. _There was never anyone special. Two or three half-decent Princesses and one hot Duchess. But none of them compare to you, Your Majesty."

Elsa rolled her eyes at his words. _Figures. _She went to pop more berries in her mouth, but found herself swaying slightly. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you have any friends?"

"I don't need friends. I need followers. I mean that was what I thought I wanted. You know, to be admired, glorified. To be worshipped," he gladly admitted.

_Worshipped? _"And now-"

Hans grinned. "How about a dance?"

"No, no, no. I don't dance."

He wouldn't take no for an answer. "I don't believe that. Besides, what girl doesn't like to dance?"

His words were soothing and she didn't protest when he pulled her to her feet. "I didn't lie to you," he whispered softy. "When I said you were better then all those other women I've met. I meant it, you truly are. I mean you're beautiful, powerful and you're damn right se-"

"Prince Hans. You have the raging hormones of a teenager," she interjected.

"Don't you?" he retailated with a smirk.

As he twirled her around, she felt a bubbling sensation in her chest. Her head was throbbing though and she felt like she wasn't in control of her inhibitions any longer. "We all have needs. But mine is one of duty to Arendelle, as its Queen and leader."

He pulled her in closer, allowing her head to rest on his chest. He could feel her heart racing. Their legs intertwined, as she swayed clumsily. "Elsa?"

She delicately stroked his cheek. "Yes Prince Hans?"

Now he was nervous. "Are you feeling alright?"

Elsa answered incoherently. "Never better. Now why don't we say tonight, I fulfill one of my duties to Arendelle. Kiss me. Ravage me. Make love to me. You know you want to."

He stepped back pushing her away. "Wait, what?"

She moved back towards him, forcing her arms around his neck, bringing her lips closer to his.

"Elsa, just what kind of berries have you been eating?" He sauntered across to her collection, studying them closely. They were small and red, but unfortunately he didn't recognize them. Yet, if he didn't know any better, he would say they were having a rather intoxicating effect on her.

She grabbed him again, her hands roaming all over his chest. "What are you waiting for, take me now." She was giggling and stumbling into him.

"It's okay I've got you," he whispered, gripping her wrists as she struggled for balance. "Elsa I think you need to sit down. You're not quite yourself."

"You're wrong. I've never felt more like myself. I feel more alive then I ever have." She reached for her braid, undoing it, and letting her platinum tresses flow wildly.

Hans gasped. "Whoa Elsa!" He had never seen her with her hair down and he loved it. He reached out stroking it, letting his fingers tangle in the silky strands. Her beauty allured him. The naughty part of him couldn't wait to throw her down on the sand and take her right there and then. His fingertips stroked the curve of her cheekbones and the length of her neck and Elsa threw her head back in exhilration.

He could feel his own inhibitions failing him. His pulse was racing, his breath quickened, his mouth watering. Unpure, unclean thoughts clouded his mind. _This has got to be my lucky day._ Not only was the mighty Snow Queen throwing herself at him, but she was also offering herself to him freely. _Well okay. Not exactly freely, but who cares._ He licked his lips. He had never met anyone so powerful, yet so beautful and now he had a chance to dominate her, to break her. He gripped her arms tightly as he moved to kiss her back. But then something inside of him snapped. "NO!" he screamed out, his lips a mere inch from hers. "Elsa. I can't do this."

She continued groping him, planting kisses feverishly on his chest. "Why? don't you like me?"

"Quite the opposite. And that's why I can't allow this to go any further. It wouldn't be right."

Her vision was blurring before she slumped against his warm body. She looked up at him once more before uttering her final words of, "I love you." The last thing she saw was his glittering emerald eyes and the last thing she felt was his chaste kiss on her forehead before she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**A/N Thoughts? comments appreciated. Next chapter: A rescue will be underway.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you to all the reviews from the last chapter. You guys are awesome. Please continue with your support it makes me very happy.**

**I'm hoping to have Hans and Elsa growing a little closer in the upcoming chapters. They may have one little kiss before they are rescued or they may not. What do you guys think?**

* * *

**Chapter Ten.  
**

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was loving watching her sleep. Elsa was lying on her side, curled up in a protective fetal position. One arm was tucked under her with her head resting in the palm of her hand, whilst the other was tucked close to her body. Her hair tumbled across the sand, tangled and untamed. Her face looked relaxed and peaceful in sleep. He would savor this rare moment where life was bliss. No early wake up calls from his brothers. No royal functions to attend, and definitely no flouncy Princesses or Duchesses to impress.

His eyes wandered over her back, traveling up to her slender shoulders which rose and fell in time with the steady rhythm of her breathing. He had never expected her body to excude such warmth considering she was an ice Queen and all. He wanted to touch her so badly - really touch her. He wanted to feel his fingers trail over her silky, soft skin. He knew he could have had her. He had been so close to fulfilling his one desire, his yearning, his passion, but no. Instead he hadn't given into temptation, and now he was happily berating himself at such a perfect wasted opportunity.

_I can't believe the Queen of Arendelle was offering herself to me and I resisted. Why?  
_

_Because, believe or not you were actually being the perfect gentleman_

_But she said she loved me.  
_

_She was under the influence of some very potent, intoxicating berries. She wasn't in control. Anything she said or did is meaningless. Did you really want to take advantage of her weakness? her vulnerability? Did you really want to take her virtue under false pretenses?  
_

_You're right. I never would have dreamed of taking something so precious, something that wasn't rightfully mine to take. I would never have been able to forgive myself.  
_

_Very well said. You're gradually showing an ounce of decency- some humanity. I'm so very proud of you. _

His heart was still beating wildly though, his stomach fluttering. He felt tingly all over at just being close to her. This feeling was like no other. Even with Anna he had never felt so overwhelmed by total adoration. As he lay next down to her, he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. They may have been stranded on this island in the middle of no-where, with little chance of rescue. But at least he was here with her. And right now, there was no place he'd rather be. She was the most precious, most amazing person he had ever met.

* * *

Elsa shifted restlessly, mumbling in her sleep. One clear, coherant name escaping her lips. "Anna!"

Hans reached out cautiously, hoping to calm her, but with one touch and she squirmed away from him as her eyelids fluttered drowsily. "It's okay Elsa," he whispered softly.

Groggily, her eyes opened. She tried to sit herself up, but her body was not co-operating. Her head was throbbing and she could taste bile in the back of her throat. When she felt his hand on her shoulder, Elsa retailated with an untelligable groan, before she shot up. "Prince Hans! just what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean...you were dreaming."

"And that gives you the right to touch me without my permission, does it?"

With a dark twinkle in his eyes, Hans grinned smugly. "Well you weren't complaining last night."

Elsa shook her head dejectedly. "What do you mean?"

He placed an arm around her shoulder. "You really don't know, do you?"

Now she was confused. "What do I not know?"

"Yesterday, you were..well you're got a little stressed with the spear fishing, so you went gallavanting off by yourself and collected yourself some berries."

That little venture she did remember. "Yes, that's right. I found these small red berries. Then I came back to the beach, ate a few and then later I fell asleep. _What more is there to remember?_ I was obviously bored with the present company," she added in a mocking tone.

"Oh trust me you weren't bored with the company. As a matter of fact Elsa, you found the company to be very entertaining."

She shrugged his arm away from her shoulder. "Firstly, I said don't touch me! and secondly, would you care to elaborate?"

_Well here goes nothing. _"You attempted to seduce me."

The Queen was outraged. "How dare you! I would do no such thing!"

Hans gave her a light-hearted chuckle. "How do you know you would do no such thing, when you can't remember anything."

Her eyes were flaming, her lip quivering, "Because...because I'm a Queen. That behavior would be very inappropriate. And even if it was, why would I seduce _you..._you of all people..I dont think so."

"Darling. No offense, but you were a right little minx. You had your hands all over me, and your lips were very fond of my chest."

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. _He has to be lying._

Hans sensuously winked at her. "But it was your choice of words that was so arousing, Elsa. They were the real turn on."

Wordlessly shaking her head, the Queen spun away from him, before lowering her head in shame and humiliation.

"Do you want to know what you said?...of course you do. So allow me to enlighten you. I believe your exact words were. Kiss me, ravage me, make love to me. Well upon hearing that, I was too happy to oblige. It's not like I've had too many requests lately."

"Stop! it's not possible! I couldn't have. No. Not with you. Oh God, what have I done?" Elsa's face paled to a milky white color as she staggered backwards. An awkward silence settled between them as she felt every ounce of dignity slowly drain away.

Hans inched towards her. "Elsa, I just want to apologize."

Her hand shot out, palm facing outwards. "I don't want to hear it!"

"But, Elsa-"

As she fell to her knees in utter devastation, he knew it was about time to put her out of her misery. "Elsa? you're absolutely correct. It wasn't possible, because...because I made sure nothing happened. I mean...I'm not going to lie to you. The tempation was there, but I'm afraid I fell prey to honor. I never touched you...in that way. Please, you have to trust me." Hans reached out to offer her some comfort, wrapping his arms around her, before she had a chance to protest.

"Let go of me!"

"I'm not letting you go, Elsa."

She struggled to free herself , but she was trapped inside his arms, their noses almost touching. She wanted to believe him, but her mind was waging a war with her emotions...her innermost feelings. _He can't be trusted._

"I swear to you. Nothing happened. I have too much respect for you, to do anything against your will."

Elsa still wasn't convinced. "How do I know you're telling me the truth? I mean you're quite good at fooling people, and making them believe exactly what they want to hear."

She spoke the truth, but the Prince was well aware of his past mistakes. He didn't need to be reminded of what he had done. The past was in the past. All he could do now was strive for redemption, in the small hope that one day he could be forgiven. He had to admit though, it was sure going to be a lot harder then he first imagined. But Prince Hans was not a man to give up so easily. He would fight for her, he would prove to her he could change, because she was so worth it.

* * *

"Your Highness?" Kai began. "Admiral Hansall here has offered one of his fleets. They are ready to set sail whenever you give the order."

The Admiral stepped forward, bowing in her presence. "Your Highness," he greeted, kissing the back of her hand.

Anna smiled brightly. "Admiral. I appreciate you aiding with this mission to help locate my sister, the Queen. I just need to fetch a few belongings before we leave."

The Admiral glanced across at Kai, his brows knitted confusedly. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I wasn't aware you would be joining us."

Anna's face reddened. Her usual calm, peaceful features were lined with barely concealed anger. "What do you mean? of course I'll be joining you. That is my sister is out there."

Kai quickly stepped in."Your Highness. Admiral Hansall is right. It would be irresponsible and foolhardy for me to allow you to travel."

"With all due respect, I do believe before her departure, my sister put you in charge of the Kingdom, did she not?"

The head servant nodded. "Yes, Your Highness."

"So would it be safe to say that you're more then capable of running the Kingdom without me?"

He straightened, looking Anna in the eye. "Yes this is true, but this was before the recent turn of events. With your sister officially declared missing, you are the last remaining heir. Your duty must be to the Kingdom."

"Kai, are you questioning my decision?"

The servant nervously lowered his gaze. "Of course not, Your Highness. My concern is only for the good of the Kingdom."

"What good am I to the Kingdom when I cannot even function properly," Anna countered. "All I can think about is Elsa. I'm not strong like her. I'm not a born leader like her. I need her to be safe, and the only way I can keep that hope alive is if I'm able to help with the rescue. I need to know one way or another."

It was pointless to reason with her, Kai knew this. He was just thankful she was leaving Arendelle in his capable hands and not some sociopathic, Prince Charming wannabe. "Very well, Your Highness. I will ensure you are treated with the upmost of care for the duration of your journey."

"Thank you Kai," Anna said giving him a farewell hug.

"Please be safe, Your Highness. And I can only pray that you manage to bring Her Majesty back to us safe and sound."

"Oh trust me. Come hell or high water, I will find my sister. And I will bring her home."

* * *

**A/N So as one guest reviewer mentioned. How is Anna going to react when she finds Hans and Elsa alone together on the island? hmmm? it sure will be interesting. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N thank you for all your continued support guys. It is really appreciated.**

**I'm sorry there won't be a proper kiss in this chapter, but it's warming up. It may come in the next chapter, but it will definitely be before they're rescued.**

**Anyway please continue to review and I'll continue to write.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven.  
**

"Are you coming in, or are you just admiring the view?" Hans teased as he stood up, revealing his well toned, naked upper body.

"No, thank you. I'm quite fine where I am," Elsa said, shying away. The afternoon sun had been unbearable, so Hans had insisted they take a trip back to the spring for a refreshing dip. Although it would seem he was openly displaying much more enthusiasm then she was.

In a bid to entice her in, Hans covered his eyes with his hands. "If you come in, I promise I won't look."

Elsa slowly turned back to him. "I can't, you'll peek."

"_Really_ Elsa? Now I appreciate you wanting to keep your modesty and all, but you're forgetting one thing. I've already seen you practically naked. I seem to recall blue underwear, decorated with none other then these tiny snowflakes."

Elsa giggled excitedly. "They were of my own design. Wait, what?" she berated herself. "You did not need to know that."

A smile formed in his lips. "Actually I thought they were rather cute. Now c'mon, I would really appreciate the company."

Elsa was still reluctant. "I want to...but... what if you laugh?"

The Prince lightly chortled. "Laugh at what? I've already seen enough flesh that would make a nun blush. You're certainly not hairy, and your breasts are very well proportioned."

"Prince Hans, please!" she snapped, feeling even more embarrassed at the topic of conversation.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. But as a man, it is my job to notice these things. You know...big, small, perky, rounded..." he trailed off noticing the scowl present on her face.

She could have slapped him, had she been in closer proximity. "That's ridiculous! Since when it is a mans job to size up a woman's...assets?"

"I don't know. It's just something we do. I mean, personally I blame these corsets all the ladies seem to wear. They push their chests up at least three sizes larger, but squeeze their waistlines three times smaller. All fake I tell you. But you..."

"Prince Hans! If you're trying to entice me in for a dip. You really are not doing a very good job."

He threw his arms up in exasperation. "So, what _is_ it going to take to get you in here?"

"Well...I guess...um... oh fine. But could you at least turn around?" she asked sheepishly.

Hans sighed, but complied with her request. "Okay, Your Majesty. I guess that's fair. Just hurry up."

As soon as his back was turned, Elsa slipped off her dress with unprecedented speed, followed by her undergarments. She stood there naked for a second, before taking a deep breath and began carefully wading into the cool and refreshing water.

"Are you in yet?" Hans questioned, as he anxiously waited.

"Does this answer your question?"

Hans spun around to find her behind him, fully submerged in the water, with just her head bobbing above the surface. With his arms under the water he absentmindedly brushed his hand against her thigh.

"Prince Hans, I felt that. May I remind you to keep your hands to yourself."

_Wow, s__he is so damn hot!_

"Hans? do you promise?"

He blinked out of his trance-like state, nodding his head. "I promise, Elsa. I'll be on my best behavior. Now why don't we take a swim over to the waterfall. It looks so romantic."

The Queen rolled her eyes before shifting her gaze away, and followed after him.

* * *

Both Kai and Kristoff had accompanied Anna to the docks. Kai had chosen to stand to one side allowing the young lovers to say their goodbyes.

"I wish I was coming with you," Kristoff said as he held both her hands tightly.

"Me too," Anna replied. "I'm actually feeling a little nervous. Successful voyages don't seem to run too well in my family, as you may have noticed by now."

The ice master was feeling just as apprehensive about her going on this rescue mission. He had only just declared his love for the Princess, and now she was leaving him to go on a perilous journey. He had tried to get her to change her mind, but she was insistent on going, purely because of Elsa. He could and never would understand the bond between sisterhood. After all, how could he? he had no siblings...at least none that he was aware of. Instead he had chosen to be supportive of her decision, and just hoped this wasn't farewell forever.

Admiral Hansall soon approached the inseparable couple. "Your Highness. We're going to need to take you aboard now."

Kristoff and Anna hugged one final time, before the ice master planted a delicate kiss on her lips. "Take care feisty pants, I'll see you soon."

"Yes you will, I promise," she said, smiling briefly. Then stepping towards Kai, she leaned in and gave him another warm hug before allowing the Admiral to walk her up the gangplank.

Once safely on deck, she waved one last time before the ship set sail. Kristoff's head drooped low as he watched the boat sail off into the distance.

Kai wrapped a comforting arm around the young man's shoulder. "Come lad. Let's get you back to the palace. I think a stiff drink is in order."

* * *

Anna was sick. Her stomach churned uncontrollably, which had resulted in her leaning over the side of the ship and emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Your Highness, are you okay?" came the soft, friendly voice.

The Princess quickly lifted her head, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She was actually feeling a little embarrassed at her predicament. "I'm sorry, Admiral Hansall. It would seem I don't travel too well."

"Don't worry, Your Highness. It happens to the best of us." He handed her a handkerchief, which she gladly accepted. "When I started sailing as a young lad, I was as sick as a dog for weeks," he then added in an attempt to make her feel better.

"I guess it doesn't help when I'm so concerned for my sister," she admitted. "I really do appreciate you helping with the search though. I know the chances of finding her are pretty slim. But I would never forgive myself if I didn't at least try." Anna could feel more bile rising in the back of her throat and she hurled herself back over the side, heaving up whatever she had left inside of her.

The white-haired Admiral gestured for her to follow. "Come, Your Highness. I know something that may help. I'll have one of the crew fix it up and bring it to your cabin."

Moments later, Anna lay on her cot and waited. No sooner had she begun to shut her eyes, there was a gentle rap on the door. "Your Highness?"

Anna opened the door to see a young deckhand standing there with a cup of steaming hot liquid in his hand. "Admiral Hansall said you might need this."

The young Princess appreciatively took the cup, however with one sniff at the aroma of sweet-smelling of ginger, Anna felt like she needed to be sick again. _Ugh! there is no way I'm drinking that! _She couldn't bear the thought of offending the young crew member though, so she lied. "This will wonderful...thank you."

The young man smiled. "If there is anything else you need just holler...okay?"

"Thank you," Anna replied before relaxing back down on the cot. The gentle swaying of the boat, was nerve wracking, but soothing at the same time. Right now though, there was only one thing on her mind...finding Elsa.

* * *

After an entire afternoon of swimming at the spring, the two royals trudged back to the beach, utterly exhausted. Hans had actually been the one to cut short their enjoyment after his whole body had started to ache and he began shivering.

"Hey Elsa, does it feel cold to you?"

"You know the cold doesn't bother me. But if you want my honest opinion, I would say it's definitely a lot cooler then earlier."

Despite the crisp, cool air, Hans was sweating profusely and his head throbbed. He was thankful when they reached the beach so he could collapse onto the sand.

"Are you okay?"

Hans' lips curved into a warm smile. "Is that a hint of concern I detect in your voice, Elsa?"

She blushed red whilst concealing a giggle with her hand. "Maybe."

He patted the sand next to him inviting her to sit down. She was hesitant and he really wasn't sure why. "I won't bite Elsa. What are you so afraid of?" _Of course she's afraid. After all, it was only just over week ago I tried to usurp her throne and murder her. But after all we've been through. I thought she may have been starting to trust me by now. _

She kept her gazed averted from him. She wanted to trust him, she really did. But all she could think about was how he had locked Anna in that room and left her to die, and then raised a sword above her own head. _But what about all the good he has done? you probably wouldn't even be alive right now if it wasn't for him._

Hans could feel his efforts failing miserably. "You know what, Queen Elsa? You remain a mystery to me."

Elsa, gingerly sat down beside him. "Well you're pretty mysterious yourself. I mean, come on Prince Hans. Who are you really? tell me a little more about yourself? about your childhood?"

For once, Hans was lost for words. "Not much to tell really, except I was pretty much a misfit from birth. I'd really rather not talk about it." He cast her a sideways glance. "Do you ever wish you weren't a Queen?"

_What kind of question is that? _"Truthfully? I guess I've never really thought about it. I mean, I always knew I'd have to become Queen one day. I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon. I didn't think at twenty one I'd be ruling a Kingdom. If I'm honest enough, It's not like I'm doing a very good job so far."

"Don't say that. No-one else has been through what you've been through. But you were born to be Queen and you will make a fine ruler." Hans then laid back on the sand, looking up at the stars twinkling in the darkening sky when he felt a hand reach out, slender fingers interlocking with his. He gazed down to see them twining around his. He was about to question her as to what she was doing, when she simply placed a finger to her lips. He smiled to himself, finding himself totally at ease, like nothing could ruin this moment.

Elsa smiled at him, her eyes sparkling.

Hans smiled back at her, because who couldn't resist that. She always radiated such positive energy. Without realizing what he was doing, he found himself leaning in towards her, and this time she didn't recoil away from him.

Elsa gazed at him imploringly, closing the distance between them. Their lips brushed delicately together as she reached up to caress his cheek with her fingers. It felt wonderful...mesmerizing. He was lost in the moment, until her hand left his cheek and fell down beside her.

"Elsa?"

There was no answer and Hans noticed she had fallen asleep. He watched her steady breathing, as he held her close. He didn't want to leave her, but suddenly his shoulder was crying out in pain. He rolled over and sat himself up. Pulling down his shirt, his eyes settled on the wound. The area surrounding the gash was a deep purple, reddish color and was oozing yellow pus

Hans winced, "Oh shit!"

* * *

**A/N Reviews appreciated.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Over 100 reviews thanks guys, you are amazing. Please continue to comment, it means a lot. **

**Not much to say except a little angst ahead.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve  
**

When Hans awoke, his whole body was drenched in sweat. Every muscle ached and he was shivering uncontrollably. He tried to lift his head, and although it was painful, he could raise it just enough to look around.

Elsa was sitting next to him, knees hugged tightly to her chest, head bowed, yet he could just about make out some muffled sobs.

"Elsa?" he questioned, in between a loud wheezy cough. "Why are you crying?"

The young Queen's head snapped up to look at him, her face wet with tears, yet she didn't respond.

"Hey sweet cheeks, cat got your tongue?" Hans took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was ice cold, but maybe that was because he was feeling awfully hot.

Swiping away more tears, she had calmed down enough to answer. "Your wound...it's um...infected, and we don't have any medical supplies. I don't know what to do! I feel so helpless," she exclaimed as she bowed her head once again, her sobs becoming increasingly louder.

"Queen Elsa! shame on you. Have you been sneaking a peak at my physique in the middle of the night? because...I'm not sure if I'm okay with that," he smirked.

Elsa resisted the urge to slap him. "I can't believe you! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"I'm sorry Elsa. ...I was just kidding. Look, I appreciate the sentiment, but this is nothing. I've been through much worse when I was a kid."

"Which may I add, you don't wish to talk about," she reminded him crossly.

"Events from my childhood are really not conducive to our situation. Now help me up. If I'm forced to sit here any longer looking at your profound beauty, I'm going to explode."

Elsa blushed wildly. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Absolutely! beautiful eyes, beautiful flawless skin, luscious lips. Yep, all the right things in all the _right_ places." He then winked at her, causing her to redden even further, until her face could have been mistaken for a tomato.

"Well, since you put it like that. You're not so bad yourself either," she concurred. It hadn't been intentional, but Elsa couldn't help feel a strange attraction to the Prince. One she never thought possible. _Is it wrong that I should be feeling like this? is it a mortal sin to have an attraction to a man who stole my sister's heart and then crushed it. Is it even possible to fall in love with a man who tried to murder me? I guess the heart works in mysterious ways.  
_

Hans inwardly grinned._ I knew she'd find me irresistible one of these days. _The next moment though, he clutched his shoulder as a wave of pain shot through him. "You know.. if you can manage to find some berries with intoxicating properties, then what's the bet we can find some with healing properties," he explained through clenched teeth. "I've heard of a certain one called the Goji berry. It is said to help with numerous ailments. The only problem is, I'm not certain if it is indigenous to this continent."

"Well we have nothing to lose by looking," Elsa suggested.

Hans nodded. "No, I guess not."

The walk through the jungle was slow. Hans kept stumbling, as his legs began to weaken, and his forehead dripped with sweat. His skin felt like it was burning, yet his whole body was trembling. "I'm sorry Elsa, but I really can't go any faster," he said as he slumped against a tree.

The Queen furrowed her brow in worry. "Are you okay? do you need to rest?"

He waved her off, his hand darting to the wound again. "I'm fine, just give me a minute." Hans knew the infection was serious. The thought of dying was possessing every move he made. So he had decided it was now or never. He had to tell her how sorry he was, and hope for her forgiveness.

Elsa cast him a sympathetic glance. "Hans?"

Bringing the tips of his fingers beneath her chin, he tipped her face towards his own. "I don't deserve your kindness Elsa. I really don't. Not after everything that happened in Arendelle. I mean I could probably say I'm sorry a million times and it's never going to be enough. My apologies will never be enough for what I did to you...and to Anna. It was my biggest regret...my biggest mistake and one I can't fix." Her reluctance to answer only confirmed his worse fears. She wasn't accepting his apology, and for good reason. _How could she ever forgive me?_

"Come on," she urged. "We need to keep going. I think there are some berry plants up ahead." He hesitantly clambered back to his feet and she wrapped an arm around his waist, helping to keep him upright.

The continued search for the berries had been fruitless. Every plant they'd come across was not what they were looking for.

Weak and dizzy, Hans collapsed to the floor. As he lay flat on his back, Elsa couldn't resist the urge to take another look at the wound. She winced at the severity of the situation. "Hans...this...this is not looking good. It would seem the infection has spread."

"T-That is unfortunate," he mumbled. "I-I was rather hoping to dedicate my life to making love to you."

Her eyes narrowed. "I did not need to know that."

The spasms of pain which tore through him, seemed to be having a serious effect on his brain and logic. _Of course that is never going to happen. How stupid and foolish of me to even contemplate such a thing._ "I'm sorry, Elsa. That was not necessary. Not necessary at all. Please accept my humblest apologies."

Elsa smiled. "Apology accepted."

"T-Thank you."

As Elsa sank to the floor beside the fallen Prince. she was becoming increasingly worried about her own unnatural feelings. All she could think about was him dying, and then being left utterly alone. She didn't want to be alone.

She was gladly interrupted from her conflicted thoughts by Hans' weakened voice and his clammy hand squeezing hers. Wordlessly, she cradled him in her arms, allowing fresh tears to stain her cheeks.

Her depressing attitude was seriously worrying him. "Don't cry for me Elsa. I don't deserve your pity or tears. I'll be gone soon, but you; you'll be fine. They'll come looking. Anna will find you. No-one would ever have come looking for me. I'd never be missed. But you; you're special, you're loved, you're adored. They'll find you. Never give up on that."

"I won't, I promise."

Hans screamed out in agony as more pain racked his body. He clutched her tightly, not daring to let her go. "Don't leave me Elsa. Please don't leave me."

"I won't." As she watched him close his eyes, her heart was hammering in her chest. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep now. Try to have good dreams for me, okay?"

"Mmmhmm," came a quiet groan.

She stroked his cheek before lulling him to sleep with her gently humming. _Please God, Please let him be alright. _

* * *

_Red...red everywhere. The sight of splattered blood across the ice had Anna in a frenzy. As the Princess raced__ across the fjord, following the blood trail, she could feel her heart pounding loudly. Her muscles ached, yet she forced herself to carry on._

_"Elsa!" she called out. "Elsa, where are you?" Battered by the swirling storm, Anna continued her battle through the raging blizzard._

_As suddenly as it had started, the storm ceased. Snowflakes suspended themselves in mid-air as Anna now had a clear view of her surroundings. Two figures whom she recognized instantly were a few feet away from her on the ice._

_"Hans?...Elsa?"_

_She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, but as soon as she neared the scene, her face turned to horror. Elsa, her sister was lying face down on the ice, blood pooling around her body. Hans was stood next to her, only now he was as still as a statue, frozen solid, encased in ice.  
_

_Anna fell to her knees next to her sister, gingerly reaching out to touch her. She was ice cold. Carefully turning her onto her back, she gasped at the sight of her sister's glittering blue ice dress drenched in blood. Her glassy, lifeless eyes stared up at her, but seeing nothing. _

_As she cradled the Queen's body in her arms, Anna felt nothing, but complete torment and a sense of emptiness. She took one last glance at Prince Hans, and even though he was her fiance, she felt nothing but pure hatred towards him. In fact, she despised him. He had killed her sister, he had taken everything she ever loved away from her._

_Placing her sister gently down on the ice. She stood, picking up the bloody sword which had been used to murder her sister. And then, with one almighty swing she swung it at the statue. The ice shattered, sending hundred of tiny shards skittering across the ice. "I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!"_

Anna woke screaming.

"Your Highness," came a frantic voice from outside her cabin door. "Your Highness are you alright? can I get you anything?"

She recognized the kind voice as belonging to the deckhand who had brought the drink to her earlier. "N-No, I'm fine. Although, I thank you for your concern."

"Very well," the voice concluded, before she heard him shuffling away from the door. Once she was completely alone again, she tried to collect her thoughts. _Calm down. __It was just a dream...just a dream. With any luck Prince Hans is at the bottom of the ocean, sleeping with the fishes.  
_

Quickly freshening herself up, she stepped out on deck, breathing in the salty, sea air. Although her stomach was still a little queazy, she felt a lot less sick then she did before.

"Your Highness. Am I correct in saying that you are feeling better?" came the Admiral's soothing voice.

Anna smiled. "A little."

"Good...good. Well you'll also be glad to know that by morning at the very latest, we should be approaching some areas of land close to where we believe the ship went down. We'll have some of the crew take a small rowing boat and scour the area.

Although grateful for the Admiral's assistance, Anna knew she would want to join these men when they sailed to shore. "I'd like to go along as well if you don't mind, Admiral."

"I suppose that would be okay. I will of course notify you when the time comes." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Now, In the mean time, please take full advantage of my hospitality. Help yourself to any food or drink. I even had some chocolate brought on board. A little bird told me it's your favorite."

Anna giggled childishly, "Well...not...okay.. you got me, it is. I appreciate the kind gesture...thank you."

The Admiral smiled. "You're very welcome. Your Highness."

* * *

**A/N next chapter: The rescue.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Okay so this is it. Elsa and Hans and finally are going to get rescued, although it's not going to be all hunky dory, I can tell you.**

**Please continue with your comments they're all very appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen.  
**

"What do you mean you've already sent out a boat? why didn't you inform me of this?! you assured me that I could tag along." Anna was furious to learn that a small crew had already been sent ashore without her.

"I'm so sorry, Your Highness," Admiral Hansall apologized profusely. "But we arrived a little sooner then first anticipated, and unfortunately you were sleeping. I thought it would make sense to have the island searched as soon as possible, wouldn't you agree?"

Although she wanted the search for Elsa to commence as soon as they were physically able, she had still wanted to be involved in the rescue. If and when they found her, she knew it would help immensely if there was a familiar face among the rescuers. After all, her sister would have been alone for several days, not to mention she might be injured, scared...or even both.

Anna folded her arms huffing loudly. "Well there is nothing I can do about it now, is there?"

The Admiral could plainly see the look of disappointment present on the Princess's face. "I'll alert you as soon as the men return. If this current search proves fruitless then we'll search the next island, and then the one after that. We won't give up, I give you my word."

"Well I guess I should be grateful you're doing this at all," Anna said as she strolled over to the side of the boat and gazed across at the island within looking distance. "Don't worry Elsa, I'm going to find you."

* * *

Hans tossed and turned. Every now and again a stab of pain would cause him to stir, but not enough for him to fully awaken. When he finally did rouse from his slumber though, he groaned in protest. He ached everywhere. Parts of his skin felt hot, whilst other parts were freezing. His body was in such a painful, confused state, yet so was his mind, heart and soul.

When he eventually tried to move he realized someone was restricting his movement. He took in a deep breath; breathing in her familiar scent, before gently shaking her. "E-Elsa?!" he croaked hoarsely.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled as she instinctively wrapped her arms around him more protectively, unfortunately for him a little too protectively.

"O-Ouch," he groaned, biting his bottom lip to stifle the pain.

Elsa was awake in an instant, realizing she was still locked in a tight embrace with the Prince. Immediately she jerked away. "I'm sorry...I didn't ...mean to...it's just...I was so worried about you," she mumbled as she brushed away a few sweaty strands of his hair.

"There really is no need to apologize," he insisted. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I really enjoyed being close to you. It was comforting. I-I guess I kept thinking..that i-if I was to die, then at least it w-would be in the safest...w-warmest place." He then began shivering violently which did not go unnoticed.

"I'll make a fire. How does that sound?"

"A-Are you s-sure you can manage that on y-your own sweet cheeks?" he teased.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Seriously Prince Hans. Anything you can do, I can do better."

Although it took her several attempts, the fire was finally blazing. Stepping back, Elsa prided herself on her achievement.

Gazing at the Queen in amusement, Hans managed a weak clap. "Well I take it back, you can do it much, much better."

"I did learn from the best," she grinned as she helped him to shift closer.

Wincing once again, he peered up at her. "Elsa? what's going to happen once we get rescued?" It was a question he longed to ask, but not one he was sure he wanted to find out the answer to.

Elsa wasn't quite sure of the answer herself. It was obvious that none of what had happened whilst on this island changed what he tried to carry out in Arendelle. He was still a criminal, who had attempted regicide on an allied Kingdom's reigning Queen. He had still hurt Anna terribly. _But really. Is he any better then me? I struck Anna with my powers. I caused her heart to freeze. Why am I not standing trial for my crime? What makes me so different? _she thought that perhaps that everyone deserved a second chance, to make amends...to atone for their sins.

Hans wasn't expecting for her to give him an answer. He was the one who had to chosen to betray his country. Taking things that didn't rightfully belong to him. Hurting innocent people for his own selfish gain. Deep down he knew it was because he no longer wanted to be that weak, powerless child he had always been. His brothers would probably have the last laugh as he was left flailing from the hangman's noose, or perhaps he would be spared the agony and his neck would snap first. Either way he deserved it.

"I'll never beg for your forgiveness, Your Majesty."

"And I'd never ask you to," she replied, staring into those now dull, green eyes.

He gritted his teeth as another spasm of pain tore through him. "You know Elsa? I have to say, I'm a little disappointed in that sister of yours right now. What's taking her so long?"

There was a hint of humor in his voice and Elsa let out a small chuckle. "Well at least it gives me a chance to do this..."

* * *

Anna had been waiting patiently for over three hours for the search party to return, and when they finally arrived, she could tell immediately it was not good news.

She watched mournfully as the Admiral conversed with what looked to be the leader. He was nodding his head sorrowfully as he sauntered across to her.

She knew what he about to say. "You didn't find her did you?"

"I'm so sorry, Your Highness. My men searched every inch of that land. There was not one living soul on that island."

Although slightly disappointed, Anna was not about give up hope. She was still full of optimism when it came to finding Elsa. "Okay, so they didn't find my sister. But like you said there are plenty of other islands to search. We need to keep looking. We should go now...right now."

Admiral Hansall certainly admired the young Princess's persistence. "Don't worry, Your Highness, we're setting a course to the next island as we speak."

Anna smiled gratefully, before making her way back to the side of ship, staring out across at the vast ocean. _Please let me find you Elsa...please._

A further two hours had passed and Anna had decided to clean out the ships supply of chocolate, drank what seemed like ten gallons of water and had taken five trips to the bathroom. When she climbed back on deck, her stomach a little delicate, she was quickly approached by one of the crew.

"Princess Anna, Your Highness," he quickly greeted as he bowed. "We've seen smoke rising from one of the islands. Come quick, we're setting off there immediately."

Anna wasted no time in following the young man to the awaiting boat. Another crewman stood to help her into the boat. Once she was sat comfortably, the captain of the crew gave the order to set off.

* * *

Hans had been mildly confused by her latest statement. "Do what, Your Majesty?" But before he could say anything else, her eyes boldly met his and she leaned forward until their lips were a mere inch apart.

All the pain he felt subsided in an instant, his mind shot into sensory overload as he felt her lips against his. Warm, firm and tantalizing. A kiss so innocent, but a kiss nevertheless. _Where did she learn to kiss like that? _

She pulled back, gasping for a single breath. Panic struck her as she realized what she had done. "I'm sorry. That was very inappropriate."

Hans flashed her a cheeky grin. "Don't be. That was delicious..."

"... And extremely forbidden," she reminded him.

He gripped her waist guiding her towards him. He needed more. "I won't tell if you don't."

She leaned forward once more as her hands roamed his chest. He was hot...and not just because he was sick. Her mind screamed in protest that she shouldn't be doing this. She felt like she was taking advantage of him when he was already in a weakened and vulnerable state.

As if he could read her mind, he held her gently. "If I'm going to die, then I don't want to leave this earth without ever showing you how I feel."

"And _how_ do you feel?" she murmured.

"C-Call me crazy, but I think I'm in love with you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Without further hesitation, he gripped her dress, sliding it off of her shoulders, allowing him access to her bare shoulders, which he peppered in light kisses.

Feeling every ounce of restraint dissipate, she lifted his shirt at the same time his hands slid her dress further down leaving her in just her bra. She moved closer, and was about to kiss his bare chest when she heard rustling in the undergrowth close by, followed by an array of loud voices.

Hans quickly wrapped his arms around her protectively as he caught a glimpse of a blade being swung at some foliage.

"Do you think it's pirates?" she asked nervously, furiously trying to pull her dress back up.

He kissed the top of her head, before picking up a nearby rock, ready to defend them against any hostiles.

A young man, no older then maybe twenty years old appeared before them, red faced and panting heavily. "Hey, I found something," he called out to his companions.

More footsteps sounded and another smaller, more slender figure ran forward. The red-headed girl came to a halt as soon as she laid eyes on her sister. Her face lit up, beaming in delight. "Elsa?!"

Elsa gasped at the sight of her sister. "A-Anna?!"

Anna's face quickly turned to horror when she suddenly realized that her sister wasn't alone. "What the hell...Hans?!" she covered her mouth stifling all the obscenities she wanted to scream at him, before her eyes settled back onto her sister, whose deer caught in the headlights look, along with the fact her dress was barely covering her chest wasn't leaving much to the imagination.

"You?...him?...Oh god Elsa..what have you done?!"

* * *

**A/N Oh dear what is going to happen now?  
**


End file.
